


Conquests of the Messiahs part 1

by sakechan4ya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Character of Faith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, POV Third Person, Platonic Romance, Power of Words, Pragmatic Idealism, Team Dynamics, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakechan4ya/pseuds/sakechan4ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Jacob and Demeter of the Celestial Heavens have sent their son Gabriel down to Earth with a set of millennium morphers to find the legacy power rangers and to help them stop the Robotic Empire from taking over the Heavens and planet Earth. Tommy and the others legacy rangers are in for the fight of their lives against the merciless Lord Robogog and his agents of evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is a loosely based on Tensou Sentai Goseigers
> 
> The idea/premise of this story came to me in a random dream a couple of months ago. I started writing it once I finished watching Tensou Sentai Goseiger series back in June. This fiction features all canon characters from MMPR, PR Zeo and Dino Thunder but it's a crossover with characters taken from the Goseigers series.
> 
> I thought the story line and the suits and primary colors were good for the fact that it could be used to invoke the nostalgic feelings of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series. I realized that the Goseigers were not well received by fans but it was a fun and enjoyable series to me.
> 
> The enemies used are from the Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis, Robogog of the 10 Sai and Metal Alice of The Agent and Buredo-run of The Cyborg who were the Goseigers nemesis from the third story arc of the series. They are featured villains and I picked them because I really enjoyed last story arc the most and Agent Alice was a good and formidable foe for the Goseigers.
> 
> I would like to cordially thank my beta readers for the wonderful and insightful input on my story. I also would like to thank the Power Rangers Holy Spirits Wikipedia for the ideas for characters names and the thorough descriptions of the Gosiegers characters and weaponry. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from any shares of the Power Ranger Franchise nor am I affiliated with Toei or any of it's affiliates.

" _Angels of Light, Guardians Unite_ "

_After the team of Samurai Power Rangers defeated Master Xandred and his Nighlok army peace was once again restored on Earth. Meanwhile, in a world unseen by humans the guardian rangers of the celestial heavens were engaging in a constant battle against devil tribes of the neither-worlds. The Insector Warstar tribe along with the Robotic devil tribe massacred the team of guardian rangers and destroying the Tower of Celestica. The archangels of Celestica failed to defeat the devil tribes as well resulting in their demise. Their deaths cause a collapse in the heavens as the devil tribes began taking over._

_Internal conflicts start to divide the conquering tribes as they quarrel over who will take over as supreme rulers of the celestial heavens. Lord Robogog of the Robotic devil empire defeats Emperor Mothmon of the Insector Warstars tribe in a death match exacting supreme rule over the neither-realm. But, before Robotic tribe can take over the Celestial heavens they're stopped by Father Jacob and his wife Demeter whom are the supreme rulers of the celestial heavens. Father Jacob and Demeter aren't strong enough to the defeat the Robotic tribe. Father Jacob decides to send his son the archangel Gabriel down to Earth with a set of millennium morphers to find the legacy Earth-bound powers rangers to help them save Celestica and planet Earth from catastrophic destruction._


	2. Prophesy Message

"Wow…what am I supposed to do with these things?" Tommy said tossing the large shiny tiki-head back and forth in his hands.

He sighed leaning his body against the rusty dilapidated building.

"All I was doing was scoping out possibly locations for a possible scientific research center and then I had discover this," Tommy said opened the small golden chest, peering inside at the rest of the contents.

More large tiki-heads and a set of golden-colored trading cards lied inside.

"Wait I didn't see that inside," he said taking out a small scroll.

Tommy placed his glasses on carefully scanning over the message.

" _Greetings_ ,

 _Let me introduce myself I am Father Jacob the supreme ruler of the Celestial Heavens. For thousands of years I and the team of archangels and guardian force power rangers have protected the heavens and the universe from the evils of the devil-tribes of the netherworld. Unfortunately, the Robotic-devil tribe has rampaged and pillaged the heavens. They destroyed many of our archangels and our team of guardian rangers meant their demise in the battle. Without our protection the Earth is in grave danger of being invaded by the Robotic-Empire so this message along with the millennium morphers and guardian force cards are to be delivered to the legacy power rangers. These rangers will call forth the guardian forces power to help battle the malevolent forces of the Robotic Empire and to stop them from conquering planet Earth..._ "

"Where is the rest of the message," he said turning over the torn scroll.

Tommy peered inside the chest searching for the remains of the message.

"Wow…legacy power rangers I wonder who those guys could be?" he said peering into the deep blue skies.

"To think that there's been a team of rangers guarding the Earth from high above," Tommy said in awe.

" _Guardian Red_ ," he said looking over one of the golden embossed trading card.

He peered at the golden wings imprinted on the red ranger's visor.

"If I didn't know any better I would say these are angel wings, and I'm guessing by the shape of the visor red ranger must be some type of mythical beast…probably a dragon or something," Tommy snickered.

"Sort of reminds me of the tyrannosaurus visor from the shape."

"And what the heck this golden symbol on red ranger's chest means," he said running a finger over the card.

"This is crazy how in the world are would you call forth the powers with this?" he said glancing between the millennium morpher and the trading card.

"I wonder what this button does," he said sliding opening the slot on its mouth.

"GOTCHA."

"Whoa! This thing talks! I wonder what will happen if I place this inside of here…"

"What was that?!" Tommy said glancing behind him.

The rustling sound in the alleyway grew louder and closer. He quickly placed the contents back inside the chest; he crouched low to the ground peeking around the corner.

"I could have sworn I saw that chest drop somewhere in this area," called a dark menacing voice.

"Who and what the heck is he?!"

Could he be one of the entities from the Robotic Empire that the scroll mentioned," he whispered peering at the tall robotic figure.

"I know," Tommy called pulling out a small device out of his jacket pocket.

"Hopefully the trans-dimensional scanner could tell me some information on that thing."

He tapped the screen of the small computer device pointing it towards the alleyway.

" _Standing at about 6'5 the robotic entity created from non-Earthly cybernetic technology. The entity is encrypted with the d.n.a. of Ammonites, which are an extinct group of marine invertebrate animals from the subclass of Ammonoidea. These mollusks are closely related to and classified alongside the octopuses, squid, and cuttlefish as examples of modern-day marine invertebrate species."_

"I remember reading about  _Ammonoidea_  in one of my research lectures. At least I understand what that thing is," Tommy said sighing.

"What's that he's holding?" he said peering at what appeared to be a torn scrap of paper.

Tommy shrugged nonchalantly turning his attention back over to the trans-dimensional d.n.a. scanner.

"I'm surprised this I got that much information from this thing…seeing how I have used this thing for quite sometimes," he whispered sliding the device back in his pocket.

"Human!"

Tommy gasped sliding back around the corner of the building.

"Man I really gotta stop talking to myself," he whispered out loud.

His heart was racing inside, hoping that the robot hasn't spotted him. A silence filled the empty alleyway, too shocked to move he stood there kicking the treasure chest behind him. Tommy sucked in a deep breath peaking around the corner.

"Human, did you think that I didn't know you were watching me?!" the robotic entity said grabbing Tommy by the neck.

"Let me go!"

Tommy gripped his thick robotic hands trying to free his grip around his neck.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Buredo-run of the Cyborg!"

"What do you want?!"

"I've looking for a prophetic message about the power rangers guardian force."

Tommy gasped. "Well…I have no idea what you're…looking for…" he stammered.

"You sure about that human?!" Buredo-run said shoving him against the brick wall.

"Ugh…" Tommy cried feeling the abrasive surface of the wall grinding against the back of his head.

"Yeah…I'm sure."

"Then what were you doing spying on me?"

"Look it's not every day that I get to see a large robotic machine searching through the dumps of an alleyway."

"You better not  _be_  lying…otherwise you shall pay for it with your life," he said squeezing Tommy's neck.

"I…promise…I'm not…" he said struggling to breathe.

"Mmmph…this is the area that he was in," Buredo-run said glancing around the alleyway.

"Look…I wish I could help…but have somewhere I gotta be," Tommy said kicking Buredo-run in the gut.

He landed on the ground quickly springing back to feet.

"Quite an impressive move…for a human!"

"Yeah…thanks!" Tommy chided.

He slowly started backing away from Buredo-run while keeping an eye out on the hidden chest.

"There is something different about you," he said taking a step towards Tommy.

"And what would that be?"

"That swift move back there, only those with extraordinary martial arts skills are able to execute a move such as that."

Tommy took another small step back peering intensely at Buredo-run.

_How was he able to figure out that he was a skilled martial artist just from that one move?_

Buredo-run kicked aside some trash cans with his large metallic legs. He shoved aside some boxes stepping closer to Tommy.

"What is this?" he said peering down between an open crack in the brick wall.

"No!"

"Stand back human! Or I will fire."

Tommy swallowed hard slowly disregarding Buredo-run's threat. He stopped dead in his tracks as Buredo-run stepped forward. He watched the large gray panels strapped over his shoulders opened revealing slots filled with some type of reflective light.

"You will pay for your inference!" he bellowed.

"Buredo-Launchers!"

"Whoa!" Tommy cried diving forward narrowly dodging the array of lasers pistols shooting from his shoulder guards.

The echoes of explosion crashed behind him. He covered his ears sliding over towards the open crack in the wall.

"Curse you…I will not miss you this time!"

Tommy grabbed the chest gripping it close. He glanced up peering at the long pointed blade aimed directly at his neck. Buredo-run stepped closer to Tommy shoving his blade attached to his arm closer to his neck.

"What is that you have there?" he said reaching for the chest.

Tommy slowly slid the chest behind him while keeping a close watch on the blade. Buredo-run lunged forward, Tommy whipped his head away narrowly missing the strike from his blade.

"Curse you!" Buredo-run cried trying to free his blade from the wall.

Tommy grabbed the chest quickly spiriting to his feet.

"I will get you this time!" Buredo-run growled charging up his shoulder launchers.

"What was that?!"

"Huh?!" Tommy called turning back.

"Curse them! Human you got lucky this time. We shall continue this another time," Buredo-run said turning away.

Tommy stood still watching him till he disappeared around the corner of the alleyway. He continued listening till he could no longer heard his clanking footsteps. He sighed leaning against the wall; he started wiping away the beads of sweat from his face.

"That was a close one…I better get  _this_  out of here before he or someone else from looking for it," Tommy said running from the alleyway back towards his open streets of downtown Angel Grove…

* * *

Tommy sighed leaning against the door of his car. A feeling of relief washed over him, he had narrowly escaped out of the alleyway with his life.

_How could a simple afternoon of scouting out possible locations for a research center turn into this?_

Tommy peered down at the chest; it was glowing in the bright sunlight. Tommy tempted to open it up decided against doing so, he didn't want take another chance that someone else would come after him. For all he knew there could have been some type of tracking device located somewhere or inside.

He opened the car door sliding it inside.

"Tommy Oliver!" called a disembodied voice.

"What the?!" he said turning around glancing all around him.

To Tommy's absolute surprise there was no one in the vicinity which that didn't surprise him, this area's location being near Angel's Grove abandoned warehouse district.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders shaking his head.

"I must be going crazy now I'm hearing something calling my name."

"Tommy Oliver!"

"Who's there?" he called glancing around suspiciously.

"Up here."

"Up…where?"

"Here."

"Whoa…who and what the heck are you?" Tommy said peering into the cloudless skies.

"I'm Father Jacob," the enormous floating tiki-head replied.

"Father…Jacob?" Tommy stammered.

"Yes."

"What…are…you?"

"I'm the supreme ruler of the Celestial Heavens."

"Okay..." he said shaking his head.

"The one who wrote the prophesy message that you found inside the treasure chest."

"Oh…right!" Tommy said glancing back at the treasure chest.

Father Jacob nodded vigorously.

"Father Jacob…what is the meaning of the message and those items inside the chest?"

"I'm happy knowing that my message and the contents have fallen into one of the legacy power ranger's hands."

"Me, one of the legacy power ranger?" Tommy asked pointing to himself.

"Yes, you and your comrades are the chosen ones."

"But, Father Jacob who are the other legacy rangers?"

"That will be revealed in due time."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that once headquarters have been established their identities shall be revealed."

"I don't understand…what does all this mean? This message and those tiki-heads and the headquarters…"

Father Jacob sighed bobbing his large head, "I apologize for all the uncertainty but the Celestial Heavens are under siege from our mortal enemies from the netherworld. It was never our intention to involve the Earth-bound power rangers in our battle but we are seeking your help to combat our enemies."

"Let me guess that Buredo-run fellow was one of the enemies?"

"Correct. Buredo-run is a malevolent agent from the Robotic-devil tribe. He is under the command of Robogog."

"Alright…now that we've established who he is. Would you care to explain why he was after that treasure chest?"

"Buredo-run was sent down here to Earth to stop my son Gabriel from delivering the message and the millennium morphers to the legacy rangers."

"I see," Tommy said carefully taking in Father Jacob's words.

"Tommy Oliver it is imperative that you guard those morphers. They must never fall into the devil-tribes hands."

Tommy nodded.

"Now that Buredo-run discovered that the message and the morphers have made it to Earth they are preparing to invade."

Tommy sucked in a long deep breath peering intensely at Father Jacob.

"Are you going to tell me where the headquarters are?"

Father Jacob remained quiet.

"Father?"

The floating entity started fading into the backdrop of the skies.

"I'm sorry I must leave for now…but patience Tommy Oliver…everything is be revealed in…due…time…"

"Wait…come….back!" Tommy called running through the empty streets.

It was too late Father Jacob vanished into the cloudless skies.

"Man!" Tommy cried dropping to his knees.


	3. Conquest of the Messiahs

Agent Morrigan the personal attendant and chief marshal of the Robotic Empire built of the highest order and with the latest cryogenic technology by Lord Robogog. Her model form based off the basket sea-star creature and female body style and fighting abilities were modeled after  _Lady Katana_  of  _Edenia_  the renowned mortal combat warrior.

She studied her scanner-pad. It was scanning various sectors of the nether-world and the Celestial worlds. Unfortunately, Father Jacob and his wife Demeter cease them from taking complete control of the Celestial Heavens. The gruesome fighting between Father Jacob and the Robotic-Devil Empire came to a halting stalemate. Lord Robogog wanted to use this stalemate as an opportunity to regroup the  _Universal Annihilation Army back_ together to destroy Father Jacob and his forces once and for all.

Agent Morrigan had been hard at work inside her command chamber in their colony-terminal trying to seek out a plan as she been assigned when she received a transport message from her vassal Buredo-run that Father Jacob could be sending his only son Gabriel down to Earth with a set of millennium morphers. So, not only did she need to come up with an effective plan to destroy Father Jacob, but had to find a way to intercept Gabriel from delivering those morphers…

* * *

A faint clanking sound in the distance caught Agent Morrigan's attention.

She swiftly turned peering around her terminal.

_Could it be her vassal Buredo-run returning from his assigned mission?_

She hadn't heard or received any news from his since the last transport message could it be that he has returned with some news of the whereabouts of Gabriel and/or the millennium morphers…

After few moments, Agent Morrigan turned her attention back over to her scanner-pad, time was of the essence and as much as she would have liked to wait up for Buredo-run she needed to get back to her work.

* * *

She was intensely concentrating on the data running through her data-pad when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Agent Morrigan?!"

"Buredo-run you're back?!" she called.

"Yes and I have a little something for you."

She arched her head, peering up from her pad. "What is it Buredo-run?!" she called anxiously.

"Take a look," Buredo-run said.

"Well what it is it," she said turning towards her vassal.

Her vassal shoved a battered being before her. A wave of shock fired up her circuitry, she was almost too stunned for words at the sight before her.

"Gabriel! But how did you?!" she stammered.

"I caught this retched fool as he was heading down to Earth," he said with cantor.

"Buredo-run, you have certainly done a good job, you will be greatly rewarded," she said stepping towards the two.

"Thank you," he said bowing before her.

"Gabriel…dear…Gabriel…I wonder how your father and mother would feel knowing we have captured their little son," she said stroking the angel's battered face.

She peered intensely at the fallen being.

_Wondering how did Buredo-run capture him?_

Gabriel was in terrible condition, he was perspiring heavily his golden hair was matted all around his face. One of his eyes was swollen and beaten black and blue while the other was concealed by his matted locks. His entire body covered in what seemed with a mixture of blood and dirt. The winged-guardian symbol chest plate he bared was hanging limply from his chest.

He started muttering but she couldn't understand his garbled words behind the cloth wrapped around his mouth.

She snickered. "Doesn't matter what you have to say now…as the only thing you will need to explain is site of those millennium morphers."

Gabriel muttered more grabbled words, as he struggled against Buredo-run.

"Stop it you retched fool!" Buredo-run said striking Gabriel hard in the back with the hilt of his beetle-blade.

He tumbled to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Does Lord Robogog know of Gabriel's capture?"

"No."

"Good," she said rubbing her hands together.

"Take Gabriel away…I shall deal with him later."

"Yes," Buredo-run said. "Get up!" he ordered yanking Gabriel to his feet.

The fallen angel started moaning and struggling as Buredo-run dragged him away.

This was the break that Robotic tribe had been waiting for. They captured Father Jacob and Demeter's precious son, and now that they had him in their possession, they could find out where the millennium morphers were being held. She decided to go and find Lord Robogog and relay to him the great news. Just as she turned to step out of her command-center Agent Morrigan peered at the spats of dirt scattered on the ground.

"Someone needs to clean up this mess."

"Terrordrones!" she called her voice echoing throughout her chamber.

Within a matter of seconds her mechanic ears filled with the buzzing noise of their acquired humanoid foot soldiers.

"Clean up…this mess," she called stepping through the buzzing drones.

Agent Morrigan peered inside the small round window of Lord Robogog chamber. His chamber shrouded in darkness making it extremely difficult for her to see her Lord. From what she could make out he was sitting still at his metallic high-octane chair staring ahead at what she was not sure. She could vaguely make out the usual humming and whirling of many central processing units and mechanical equipment stirring inside his personal chamber.

She peered at her creator.

Agent Morrigan and Lord Robogog were both highly intelligent metroids created from the same cytogenetic technology. Although she and Lord Robogog shared the same technology he was created from a different form. His bodily form being based around the  _stomatopods_  crustacean. She watched Lord Robogog as he stood to his feet; he was just as tall if not taller than Buredo-run. His matroid body and armor modeled after the  _Shredder_  the nefarious leader of the  _Oruku Saki Foot Clan_. Agent Morrigan recently discovered his origins in their archival database while researching data on Buredo-run.

She leaned against the steel door, from this view she couldn't tell if he was awake or just resting or he was just simply pondering on something. She reached out for the small knob stopping short of opening up the door.

Agent Morrigan stopped from going inside because she started wondering what would happen to her if she was to disturb her Lord. She wasn't sure what he was doing at this point and didn't want him to get angry and upset with her over disturbing him with whatever it was he was doing.

But, in the same instance how else would she rally the news to her Lord about Buredo-run's capture of Gabriel?

After-all this was the break that they had been waiting for and it was certainly something that her Lord would appreciate to hear. After a couple of moments of running these thoughts through her internal processing center, she decided to go ahead and tell Lord Robogog of the news. Once again she reached for the knob, just as she was about to turn the knob a jarring thought stopped her.

_What if she went ahead and dealt with Gabriel herself?_

She was Lord Robogog 2nd in command, and she did lead the  _Universal Annihilation Army_  towards victory against the guardian rangers and archangels in battle. Agent Morrigan felt she was more than capable of dealing with Gabriel without Lord Robogog assistants. She sighed, but in the same instance she had never once did anything without her Lord's approval, and the last thing she wanted to do was betrayal his trust in her. She leaned her body against the smooth metallic wall, unsure of what course of action she should take.


	4. Agent Morrigan's Fateful Decision

After spending what felt like a lifetime debating over what she should do. She stepped away from Lord Robogog's chamber making her way back over towards her terminal. She took a seat at her terminal chair picking up her data-pad. There was no new information on the whereabouts of the millennium morphers. She sighed sitting down her pad pondering on whether or not she made the right decision...

* * *

"Agent Morrigan there is something I need to give you."

"What is it?" she asked turning to Buredo-run.

He stepped forward handing her a badly charred scroll.

"What is this?" she asked unraveling it.

"I believe this is part of the instructions Gabriel was given to pass on to the chosen ones."

"What?!" she cried unraveling the scroll.

"Where did you find this?"

Buredo-run bowed stepping away from Agent Morrigan.

" _The_   _Legacy Rangers are headquartered in the city of Angel Grove. These saviors_ _are bestowed_ _with the divine right of the Celestial Guardian Force. The chosen ones will take on elemental powers of the holy skies, mother Earth and the great seas…to become the Power Rangers Guardian Force protectors of the Celestial heavens and Earth_."

The legacy rangers are located in some place called Angel Grove. This exactly the information that Agent Morrigan needed to help her find the millennium morphers.

"This is just what I need!" she said gripping the parchment.

"I shall take this information and input it into my pad right away,' she said hurrying over to the terminal…

* * *

"So, the chosen ones are residing in a city called Angel Grove?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I see something did come of capturing that insolent angel!" Lord Robogog said taking a seat at his pulsating high-octane seat.

"It did indeed, now that we know the site of chosen ones, I'll be able to find them on my pad," she said clutching her companion to her chest.

"Good…now go and find those millennium morphers," he said turning away from Agent Morrigan.

"Yes my Lord," Agent Morrigan said taking a bow as she made her way out of his chambers.

Excited anticipation was coursing through her circuits as she was making her way towards the command chamber. She took a seat at her commander board. Agent Morrigan started to input the data into her pad, immediately it started scanning various universal sectors in all regions of the planet Earth.

" **TARGET** "

Angel Grove locked on target.

"Good job…now, all we need to do set a course for planet Earth and we shall be on our way to find and destroying those morphers."

Agent Morrigan began feverish typing a string of instructions into the board. She placed her pad inside a slit and it immediately started inputting the data into commander board.

"Set a course for Angel Grove."


	5. More questions than answers

 "Finally I'm here," Tommy said collapsing on the queen-sized bed.

He had just arrived for the paleontology research conference that was to take place on at University of California Berkeley. A fully-paid sponsored hotel suite with all the trimmings was one of the perks of being selected to attend this prestigious event. His suite included a fully accessible kitchen complete with dishwasher, and tons of cabinet space. He had two large plat-screen paneled televisions and one of those amazing fully-loaded spa tubs. This honor came from the generous people from the Paleontology Research Advocates of America. As excited as Tommy was to attend this amazing conference he was really bothered by his run-in with Buredo-run and the discovery of the millennium morphers.

He sat up pulling open his suitcase peering at the small golden treasure chest brushing his hands across it's smooth surface.

Tommy honestly didn't know how to go about this situation at hand. He didn't know or understand how and why he happened to stumble upon these new ranger powers nor did he understand why that Buredo-run was seeking them. He certainly didn't know what to make of his impromptu meeting with Father Jacob either. Tommy was really tempted to blow off the conference and stay behind in Angel Grove and try probing the city for any signs of an evil presences or entities, but on the other hand being able to attend this conference was a once and lifetime opportunity. Only the best of the best paleontologists researchers from all over the world get invited to Dr. Padian's research conference. If he had given up the opportunity to attend he may never be invited back to the conference ever again, and he definitely didn't want to take that chance.

After carefully thinking things over he decided that the time spent away he could have some time to think things over and careful formulate a plan of action. So for the time being Tommy needed to focus his attention on this conference not only was he an attendee' but he presented with the opportunity to conduct a lecture. The confrontation had sidetracked him so much so that he hadn't had the time to finish working on his lecture that he would be presenting. He pulled out his MacBook and a set of manila folders placing them on the bed.

"I need to let Kat know that I made here," he said grabbing his phone.

* * *

Katherine picked up her phone reading out loud the message she just had received. " _Just letting you know I made to Berkeley. Love you ttyl_!"

She sighed leaning back in her work chair.

She was happy that Tommy had made it safely to the conference. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to take him to the airport because of a mandatory business meeting in Los Angeles. The meeting lasted longer than she had anticipated, because some of her business partners from England hadn't arrived yet so they had to delay the meeting. Normally she would not have minded waiting for her clients but in this case she wasn't able to see Tommy off to the airport. Good thing that Kat got to see him the day before even it was only for a few hours.

She missed him terribly and it wasn't enough that she had finally gotten the chance to move back to Angel Grove after having moving to England to study classical dance, but it did not help that she hardly spent time with him. Tommy was consistently on the go from city to city, state to state lecturing and teaching at various schools and universities. She was happy that he was living out his dream of teaching to others but she couldn't help but to wish that he would spend some of that time with her. After all one of the main reasons why she decided to move back was that she would be able to spend more time with him. If there was any solace to moving back to states she would be giving the chance to see her close friends and her best friend Tanya.

Speaking of Tanya she was really excited at the news that she would be moving back to town in less than a week. Tanya was her best friend in the entire world and if anyone understood how she felt it was her. Kat couldn't even remember the last time they had seen one another; they often kept up with each other via texting or spending long hours chatting over the phone. It was really exciting that she would be able to see her again.

The best part was that they would be roommates once again. She reminisced over the time when Tanya first became a power ranger. It would be her turn to school the newest ranger on the ins and outs of being a power ranger. They quickly became best friends while she was helping Tanya adjust to her new life and responsibilities.

Kat stood to her feet; she needed a break so she decided to head over to the local Starbucks…

* * *

The rich aroma of fresh coffee invaded her senses as she stepped inside the small coffee-house. A flurry of people were coming and going as she made her way towards the counter.

"What can I get for you?"

"Tall latte' please."

"Okay that will be $3."

"Thank you your drink will be out in a moment," said the jovial barista.

"Thanks," Kat said stepping to the side.

She glanced around the shop and caught sight of some familiar faces.

"Aisha…Rocky is that you?" Kat said peering over at one of the tables in the far corner.

"Katherine?"

"Kat!"

"Hey you guys," Kat said stepping over to the two of them.

"Have a seat," Rocky said pulling out a chair.

"Thanks."

"Hey how have you been?" Rocky asked.

"I've been great!"

"That's good to hear," Aisha sang brightly.

"How about you guys?"

"Same here. I'm still running the dojo and that's been going really well," Rocky said glanced between her and Aisha.

"I'm still hosting my radio talk show and my production company is faring well."

Kat nodded. "I'm happy to see that you guys have been doing well. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to catch up with you, but I've been so swamped with work."

"Girl, it's cool."

"Yeah, it's no big deal Kat," Rocky said smiling.

"Thanks guys," Kat said chuckling.

"Tall latte' for Katherine!"

"Excuse me," she called stepping away from their table.

"Thanks,"

"Enjoy!"

She took a seat back at their table taking a sip of her drink.

"So Aisha you're going to work with Tanya right?"

"Yeah, we're going to be co-hosting a new radio show together."

"How awesome is that," Rocky chirped.

Kat nodded. "I talked to her yesterday and she was really psyched about moving back Angel Grove to take on the job."

"I cannot wait to work with her either. I know that our viewers will love to hear about her the many worldly experiences and she such a great philanthropist so be a great addition to the show."

"How is Adam doing?"

"He's doing good," Aisha said.

"That's good; I haven't seen him in a long time either. What's has he been up too?"

"Adam's been jamming with his band," Rocky said.

"His what?" she asked glancing between her friends.

"His band, Eyeshine," Aisha replied.

"Wow, Adam is in a band?!"

Rocky nodded. "Yup, he's been playing for a couple of years now."

"I feel so out of touch," Kat said shaking her head.

"Katherine, don't feel bad," Aisha said wrapping a hand on her shoulders.

"You've been living out of the country so it's understandable that you didn't know," Rocky added.

"But still…"

"What time is it?" Aisha asked.

"Ten minutes till three, why?" Kat asked.

"Oh man…I need to get back. I have a class that's getting ready to start," Rocky said pulling away from their table.

"Yeah, I have a meeting with some of my staff from the production company so I need to go too."

"You guys leaving already?"

"Kat so sorry to cut this short but gotta go…it was good seeing you," Rocky said wrapping her in a hug.

"It was nice running into you guys."

"Katherine?"

"Yes?!"

"Let me give you this before I forget," Aisha said reaching into her bag.

Kat peered curiously at her wondering what it was she had to give her.

"Here you go," she said handing Kat a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

"Come out and enjoy a relaxing evening with one of Los Angeles County's finest indie rock bands " _Eyeshine_ " featuring world-renowned martial artist…Adam Park."

"Oh wow…thanks!"

"No problem, see you later girl!" Aisha said swinging her long locks over her shoulders.

"Bye," Rocky said waving to her.

Kat took at seat peering intensely at the flyer.

"Adam's in a band…wait till Tanya sees this," she said taking a sip of her drink.


	6. Establishment of Robotic Devil-Empire

"So this is place that the scroll named?"

"Yes Lord Robogog," she said turning to her master.

"It doesn't look like a place that the legacy rangers would be in."

"Indeed, my Lord," Agent Morrigan said peered at their surroundings.

The dark skies matching the brooding nature of the abandoned and dilapidated surroundings and with the ground beneath them crackling with every move they made. She could hear the swashing of water beneath her.

"What is the place? There are no humans here all I see are some type of nautical equipment attached to this thing floating in the water," Lord Robogog said peering over the edge into the rushing waters below them.

"I believe the humans call this a pier."

Lord Robogog and Agent Morrigan turned their attention over to Buredo-run.

"What are you going on about Buredo-run?" she asked.

"This area is what the humans refer to as a pier. Humans come to this to gather food for their life nourishment, and those nautical things floating in the waters besides this pier called boats. They're used for going out into these waters."

Agent Morrigan was quite impressed with Buredo-run's knowledge of the human species.

"I see someone has done their work on researching the human species," Lord Robogog remarked.

"Yes, Lord I have studied the humanoids race for some time after all our ambitions to conquer all life in the universe."

"You are correct Buredo-run, our empire will conquer all life in this universe and we shall start with destroying those who get in our way!" he shouted with vigor.

Agent Morrigan nodded in agreement at her Lord's words.

She had been skeptical about resurrecting Buredo-run, after-all he had betrayed Lord Blaabl and General Belphoot of the _Cryptic Devil Tribe_ , how did they would know he wouldn't try betraying Lord Robogog. But, Buredo-run has proven himself worthy by not only sharing his knowledge of the human species but his capture of Gabriel. In her eyes he truly has proven himself worthy of walking in the likes of the Robotic Devil-Empire.

"Good job Buredo-run your life shall be spared," he said turning away from them.

"Now, that we are here in this city, I suspect that the two of you shall not have any trouble finding the whereabouts of not only those morphers but the legacy rangers too. Don't disappoint me," Lord Robogog said trekking back down the pier vaporizing into a cloud of electrical lightning.

She trekked over to the edge of the pier, quietly watching the rushing waters below her. The crisp, cool air was beating against her metallic armor and as much as she hated to admit it, but she did enjoy the calm nature of this area that they landed their colony in.

"Agent Morrigan?" She ignored her vassal continuing to take in the vastness of her serene surroundings.

"Buredo-run, if you don't mind I wanna be alone now. I will see you back at the colony."

"Yes."

She turned watching him vaporizing into cloud of electricity.

Agent Morrigan stepped over to the end of the pier, peaking at the waters below her. She couldn't believe how close they were to the possibility of nabbing those morphers. They had to find them as soon as possible. There wasn't any room for faults or mishaps; they couldn't allow any of them to fall into the hands of any of the legacy rangers. That would spell absolute disaster in every possible sense. Her internal processors started wondering who the chosen ones could possibility be. She wasn't all familiar too with Earth bound power rangers; nonetheless in the large scope of things it didn't really matter who they were they needed to find those morphers or them whichever came first.

Agent Morrigan spent more time pondering these thoughts before heading back to their undersea colony.

Once back inside her command room, she quickly got to work scanning the local vicinity for any traces of the millennium morphers or the legacy rangers…

* * *

"Agent Morrigan?!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Have you been able to track any signs of those millennium morphers or the legacy rangers?"

Agent Morrigan sighed she had been afraid that he would start inquiring about them.

"My pad has yet to detect any signs of the morphers or the legacy rangers."

"How can this be? I thought that you would have been able to track down by now," he said stomping his metallic feet.

"I thought so too my Lord, but the technology here in this realm has proven more difficult to penetrate than I had presumed."

Lord Robogog took a step towards Agent Morrigan, his hot metallic breathe cooling the warm circuitry around her face.

"I don't care how much more advanced Earth technology is…all I know is that you  _better_  find those morphers and those legacy rangers soon or you too shall find yourself in the same position as those troublesome guardian rangers!"

She lowered her head heeding Lord Robogog loaded words.

"Do you I make myself clear?" he said grabbing her chin lifting it to his face.

"Yes, my Lord," she said in a low voice.

"Good," he grunted.

Agent Morrigan jerked her face from her Lord's grasp. He turned away trotting back towards his headquarters. She let out a long sigh, she had to calm herself down, and the gadgetry in her systems was starting to overheat. Picking up her data-pad, touching the screen, it began scanning their local vicinity.

" _Angel Grove, a city within the greater Los Angeles County_ … _no other data cannot be found_." blinked back and forth on the pad.

"Curse you!" she screeched tossing it.

She watched her pad skid across the ground coming to a halt at the hilt of her command board. Agent Morrigan didn't understand why she couldn't locate any signs of those millennium morphers nor the legacy rangers. They had some of the most advanced technology one could gather from the neither-world. She had never come across anything or anyone that she or her pad couldn't locate or scan for that matter.

This little snag was bothering her to no ends. It didn't help that her Lord was growing more and more impatient and was threatening to end her life if she didn't deliver some more information soon.

_What was it that she was doing wrong?_

_What was she missing?_

Agent Morrigan picked up the torn remnants of the scroll carefully reading what she could decipher from it.

" _Legacy Rangers…headquartered in the city of Angel Grove…These saviors are bestowed with the divine right of the Celestial Guardian Force…The chosen ones will take on elemental powers of the holy skies, mother Earth and the great seas…to become the Power Rangers Guardian Force protectors of the Celestial heavens and Earth_ …"

"Curse you!" she snorted tossing the scroll to the ground.

"This thing doesn't tell me anything either! The only thing it tells us is site of this cursive city."

Agent Morrigam took a seat in her command board peering out into the depths of the Pacific sea.

"If only we would have stopped  _that_  Gabriel in time," Agent Morrigan said slamming her fist into the command board.


	7. Tanya Sloan

She grabbed her large black suitcase from the revolving conveyor belt clicking the handle as she headed over to the foyer of the terminal. Tanya glanced around the crowded airport lobby patrons were coming and going in every direction. It seemed like a lifetime passed since she departed from Angel Grove and yet it felt strangely different and welcoming all in the same instance.

She turned around to the familiar sweet airy voice calling her name.

"KAT!" she cried spotting her best friend.

"Tanya!" she said wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Wow…Kat I've missed you so much!" Tanya said pulling away from her best friend.

"I missed you too!"

Katherine Hillard was her best friend in this world. She and Tanya connected with one from the very moment she descended to Angel Grove to accept her duties as a power ranger. Age certainly treated Kat well; she still had her slender graceful figure, which all the many years of dance training seemingly contributed too, her skin glowing and peachy, and her hair was longer and curly yet still had that warm radiated glow about it that she always remembered.

"How was the flight from New York?"

"I wouldn't know…I slept through most of it," Tanya laughed.

"I see," Kat said chuckling.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"You have everything?"

Tanya nodded.

"Let's hit the road shall we?" Kat said with a smile leading the way…

* * *

 

"Kat, your place is so nice," Tanya said stepping inside her apartment.

"Thanks make yourself at home," Kat said shutting the door behind them.

Tanya's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lights in the room the blinds from the large window next to the door haven't been drawn open. She looked to her left and saw a large dining table, with several chairs surrounding it, a small closet with lots of dishes and glasses fixed behind it. Near the middle of the living room she saw three large, black sofas forming a U- shape with a low table in front of them, with nothing but a large vase with a bouquet of baby breathes sticking out, in front of the sofas.

"Have a seat."

Tanya nodded taking a seat upon the large black leather sofa. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted several photo frames all over the wall, pictures of family and friends, along with several framed awards and certificates. It made her smile seeing pictures of herself and her other fellow rangers inside some of the picture frames on the wall.

"Kat I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay with you."

"Tanya, you're my best friend. I wasn't going to just let you come back here without having anywhere to go," she said handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks Kat…I appreciate it," Tanya said taking a small sip.

"I just can't believe we're back here in Angel Grove," Kat said taking a seat next to Tanya.

"Yeah, same here who would have thought that life would bring us back here."

Kat nodded. "Well, as they say home is where the heart is," she said laughing.

She couldn't agree more, even with spending all those years in Africa; Angel Grove truly felt like her home. Her life kick started the moment she stepped foot into the small town those many years ago. It was definitely a significant moment in her life, nothing or no one could have prepared her for everything that was too come from accepting her duties as a power ranger.

Power rangers, those days were distant memories and they had come and gone just like that before she had time to take it all in. She and her fellow rangers had no choice but to pass on their powers and besides life had to go on and there were many opportunities out there for her to pursue, as it was no longer her duty to save and protect the world from the trials and tribulations of evil.

"I put all you things inside the guest room."

"My things?" she said peering at Kat.

"Yeah, all your things that were mailed here."

"Oh right!" she said snapping herself out of her daze.

"Thanks girl."

"No problem it's all there and I can help you fix up your room if you like."

"Of course!" Tanya said as she stood to her feet, as Kat lead the way over to the guest room…

* * *

"Tanya please tell me you remember this?"

"Remember what?" she said peering over in curiosity at Kat.

This," she said sitting beside her.

"Wow! I totally remember this," Tanya said peering at the picture.

It was an old picture of her and Kat together in their Zeo rangers' suits. She and Kat stood side by side as  _Zeo Ranger_ _I_  pink and  _Zeo Ranger II_  yellow.

"Tanya I didn't realize you had taken so many pictures," Kat said flipping through a small blue photo album.

Kat placed the photo album on top of one of her unopened boxes.

"Whoa isn't this picture from the time when you got to sing at the Juice bar?"

Tanya nodded; there she was singing her heart out on stage a moment frozen forever in time. The still image made her smile because it set the stage for her future singing career.

"Look, at all of us the playing baseball at the park," Kat cooed gliding her hand over the picture.

There was her and all her fellow ranger friends posing for a picture at the pitch.

"I like this picture. All of us together. Those were the good times," Kat said as she turned the page.

"Yeah, they were."

"Oh wow…" Kat said trailing off.

"What?"

"I cannot believe you actually have a picture of this," she said pointing at the black and white photo. "Look there's Justin; I wonder what he's been up too?"

"Yeah, I kind of miss that kid," Tanya laughed.

"Me…too…you look so cute in this picture Tanya," Kat said turning to Tanya.

"Hey we are both rocking it."

Kat smiled. "Check out Tommy and Adam those two were rocking the same style back then."

"Yeah, they were…" she said trailing off drawing her focus on him.

There was Adam standing there besides her with that goofy smile of his and those piercing dark eyes staring back at her. Looking at his face suddenly sent her mind racing through the moments in their past.

"Tanya…you…okay?" Kat asked staring over her way.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she said thoughtlessly.

"You sure?"

Tanya nodded still reeling through her thoughts.

"It's Adam huh?"

"What…?" she stumbled.

"You're thinking about him?"

She peered over at her best friend, nodding; she had been caught reeling in thoughts of her ex.

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," she said feeling her heart grow heavy with sadness.

"Tanya, I know things didn't work out for you guys before…but maybe you guys can see where things can go now that you're back in town."

"What are you talking about?"

"You do know that he still lives here in town right?"

Tanya felt her heart skip a beat. "No, I didn't."

"Yeah, Adam lives around here."

"Wow…I had no idea."

"You didn't know?"

Tanya shook her head. "Adam and I haven't spoken to one another in…the last two years or so."

"I'm sorry for assuming I thought that since you and Aisha had recently gotten back in touch with one another that she mentioned something about him to you."

"No…she didn't… but girl, it's all good," she said laughing.

"Wait so you really think that we could reconcile our relationship?"

"I can't see why not… you're back in town so maybe you guys can reconcile with each other."

Tanya nodded she was agreement at Kat's conclusion but then something else hit her.

"Wait…what if he's seeing someone? Or if he's married now?" she started rambling off.

"Tanya, calm down…first off I highly doubt he's married. Secondly, you will never know if he is seeing anyone if you don't go out and see him."

Tanya sucked in a deep breath, Kat was completely right, she needed to just relax and breath and just take things one step at a time.

"Have you seen him lately then?" she asked.

Kat shook her head. "No, I haven't? I do know how you can go see him."

"Really? How?" she asked feeling herself growing anxious.

"Hold on a second," Kat said standing to her feet heading out of the room.

She leaned her body back against the hardwood bed, not having an idea what Kat was up.

"Here you go," she said handing Tanya a flyer.

"What's this?"

"Read it silly," Kat laughed.

"Come out and enjoy a relaxing evening with one of Los Angeles County's finest indie rock bands " _Eyeshine_ " featuring world-renowned martial artist…Adam Park."

Tanya really couldn't believe what she was just read; it was almost too surreal for her to believe.

"Kat is this for real? Adam in a rock band...seriously?"

Kat nodded "Yeah."

"Adam's in a band…wow who would have thought," Tanya said shaking her head.

"How did you find out about this?"

"Rocky and Aisha told me about it."

"Oh wow…when did you see them?"

"I ran into them and they mentioned to me about coming out to see Adam play with his band."

"I know that I just got into town but I think this would be a perfect opportunity for us to have a little reunion. I miss everyone and I would love to chance to see everyone again."

She couldn't help feeling extremely excited and anxious at the thought of being able to not only see her best friends but Adam again as well.

"Yeah, I agree this is the perfect chance for all of us to get together…" she said trailing off.

"You agree but…" Tanya asked sensing that something was off in her tone.

"Tanya, please don't kill me but I won't be able to make it to Adam's concert."

"Kat are you serious?"

She nodded.

"Why not?"

"Tanya, I have a really important business meeting with some clients from England that afternoon."

"Can't you come afterwards?"

"I don't think so; we're going to have dinner that evening so I'm not sure how long that will last."

"Kat…" she said pouting.

"Tanya, trust me I would be there in a heartbeat but I've been terribly busy these days running my dance studio. I had no idea how hectic it is trying to run your own business," Kat said sighing.

"Kat, I understand I just wish you could be there," Tanya said wrapping her arm around her best friend.

"Thanks for understanding, trust me if I could I would totally be there."

"I know you would."

"Well, you, Rocky, and Aisha should get together and go see him."

"Yeah we should," she agreed.

"I have Aisha's number so I'll give her call once I finally get settled in."

"Good idea, my friend well let's finish getting you unpacked so we can go grab something to eat," Kat said standing to her feet lifting open one of her unopened boxes…

* * *

"I think that's everything," Tanya said lying back on her bed.

She completely forgot how exhausting it was moving and unpacking could be it had been several years since she had to do so.

"It's better to get everything done now so that's it less to deal with later right?" Kat laughed sitting next to her.

"So, about dinner…" Tanya said.

"Of course what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know," Tanya said peering at the white ceiling.

"There's a nice burger joint near here that me and my coworkers like to go to," Kat suggested.

"No, I'm definitely not in a mood for a burger."

"Well, there's a nice Asian buffet down the street."

"Sorry, Kat I'm not really feeling that either."

"Well, how about some pizza, there's a good pizza joint in this area."

"Pizza sounds good."

That was it although she was not sure why she was craving that but it was definitely what she wanted.

"Great, so when you want to head out?"

Tanya sighed. "I hate to ask but do they deliver?"

"Yeah, they do…so I'm taking that you don't want to go out for dinner?"

Tanya shook her head. "I'm sorry girl but all this unpacking has worn me out."

"I understand, I'll go find the number for delivery," she said chuckling.

"Thanks Kat you're the best."

"Don't I know," she called as she stepped out of Tanya's room shutting the door behind her.

Tanya lied back allowing her body to melt into the softness of her bed. It felt great being able to finally kick back and relax. Her body and mind were not in sync with one another. Her body was at rest while her mind was racing, with all sorts of thoughts. She reached over grabbing the small photo album that was lying on top of her chestnut dresser next to her bed.

She flipped straight to the page that contained to that black and white photo.

Tanya and fellow rangers gained new Turbo powers, and a new team member in the process. She peered at his face they didn't need to stand next to each other to show their affections for one another. Tanya smiled remembering how she grabbed his hand at the very last second before the flash went off. She laughed again remembering how Adam complained so much about his having to grow out his hair. She had tried telling him on several occasions how much she enjoyed running her fingers through it. The memories those dear sweet memories, how great if felt being able to reminiscence about them.

She fixated her eyes on Adam. Tanya couldn't believe that she would be getting the chance to see him again. It had been such a long time since they last seen one another. Letters, emails can only go so far; nothing can substitute the feelings that one has being able to physical hold someone you truly cared for. She ran over fingers over his face, she couldn't get over the many memories this single photo held...

* * *

"So what are your plans for the rest of this week?" Kat asked taking a bite of the supreme pizza they ordered.

Tanya leaned back in the black lacquer chair. "I planned on spending some time with my parents since they are in town this week and then, hitting up Aisha so we can talk about the job at her radio talk show."

"You're starting next week right?"

"Right, first thing Monday."

"Wow, how exciting that you're getting to work with Aisha!"

Tanya nodded. "Yes, I'm totally psyched about working at for her radio show. Radio hosting has also been a dream of mines as well, so when the opportunity came around I had to jump on it. Don't get me wrong singing has always been a desire of mines, but now I'm looking to settle down and find some stability so when Aisha presented this opportunity to me there was no question I knew it fated for me to take the job."

"Yeah, I totally understand how you feel. Coming back here to Angel Grove to open up my business seemed like the right thing to do as well. I enjoyed London so much, but it seemed like something was drawing me back here."

"Right, it's almost as if faith has brought us back here for a reason," Tanya said.

"Yeah, it does funny how destiny works huh?" Kat laughed.

Tanya couldn't agree more, it was truly wonderful how life and fate worked in sync with one another.

"Well, whatever it is that's bought us here, I have no complaints, I've missed everyone so much," Kat said reaching over grabbing Tanya's hands.

"Yeah, same here," she said clutching her hand.

"I don't know what it is either but I'm glad it is bringing us all back together."

It was awesome to hear that she and her best friend shared the same sentiments on how they were beginning to reconnect their lives with one another.

"How are things with you and Tommy…I'm sorry  _Dr. Oliver_ ," Tanya snickered.

Kat chuckled sucking in a deep breath. "He's doing fine; I talked to him right before I came to pick you up. He's attending a conference in Berkeley now."

"When was the last time you guys saw each other?"

"About a month ago, whenever I first moved back to Angel Grove."

"That's good that you got to see him."

"Yeah, it was. I just wish we could…settle down together."

Tanya peered at Kat. "You mean as in settling down and getting married?"

"Well…not exactly more like us being able to actually spend more time together as opposed to see each other once or twice month."

"But you guys were together for a while in England."

Kat nodded. "Yes, and it was great…but Tommy didn't enjoy it all. He tried so hard but I could tell that it just wasn't his thing…so you know what they say if you truly love someone sometimes you have to let them go and if things are meant to happen they will come back…" she said lowering her head.

The sadness in Kat's tone was quite clear and she didn't know that it would bring about such feeling.

"Girl, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No…no…Tanya its fine it is what it is…we have on and off for a long time so…I'm used to it," she said sighing.

"You never know maybe now that you're back in town too…things could change you never know," she said with reassurance.

"I know," Kat replied with a smile.

"Hey Berkeley isn't too far from here so maybe he could drop by for a visit."

"That's true we've talked about it and I told him that you were moving back into town, and he said that he would definitely come down for a visit."

"Really?! That's awesome, see Kat all is not lost!" she said with excitement.

"I know…I know." Kat said with laughter…

* * *

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Tanya said yawning.

"Alright, well I have some paperwork I need to finish going over, so if you need anything I'll still be up for a while."

"Thanks girl."

"No, problem." Kat said disappearing inside her office.

Tanya made her way back over to her bedroom flopping on her made up bed. She turned peering out the window besides her bed. What a day it had been, flying in, unpacking and getting settled in and finding out that many of her best friends were still in town was a lot to take in all in one day. Her thoughts slowly started drifting back to him. She couldn't help but to smile at the thought that she would be able to see him again. They hadn't seen in each other in such a long time, and her mind started wondering about.

_What if he moved on and had someone else or he just simply didn't want anything to do with her?_

Tanya sucked in a long deep breath recoiling herself and remembering that he was not that type of person, even if he was seeing someone else he would never discard her like that, as if she didn't matter anymore. They not only dated but they shared a history together as power rangers if that wasn't a bond then she wasn't sure what else could be. With these thoughts in mind she continued peering at the window drifting in and out of sleep.


	8. Adam Park

 "Man, you almost got that chord to the new song down."

"Thanks Maurice…I've been practicing it like crazy," Adam said setting aside his acoustic guitar.

He and his fellow band mate Maurice had spent the past two hours out on his patio practicing some new material for a song they've been working on.

"I can tell," Maurice laughed.

"Just trying to make sure I'm well prepared for our show-case this Friday."

"Yeah, I totally feel you on that. Well, I'm going to go meet up with Crystal and Polo over at the studio to put some finishing touches on the new song. You were coming right?" he asked standing to his feet.

He shook his head. "I'll pass I want to finish working on this chord, that and I got some other stuff I need to take care of."

"Alright, that's cool. Catch up with you later," Maurice said standing to his feet slapping his hand.

"See you later man," Adam said as he watched his friend walk out of the patio and through the front door.

Adam stepped inside placing his prized guitar back in its case next to the red-bricked fireplace. He sucked in a deep breath as he took a seat upon his couch. Their practice session hadn't gone as well as he had wanted it too. He and his fellow band mates had worked extra hard these past two months in preparation for their upcoming showcase at the Angel Grove amphitheater. It would be the biggest venue that they were going to play. They could hardly contain their excited anticipation about this opportunity that they had been given to share their music with a bigger audience.

Adam was totally psyched about being able to share his passion of music but there was this distraction that had been teetered back and forth in his mind. He learned from his good friend Aisha that Tanya would be moving back into town to work at her radio show. The news had sent a complete wave of shock and total surprise through the core of his being. Ever since then he had been waddling through every type of emotion that one could have for their former flame. There were moments he would feel excited, then another moment he would feel anxiousness, then there were moments of panic.

He sighed.

Maybe some of that was just stemming off the jitters of their upcoming showcase. That was it; most of nervousness was coming from the excited anticipation of playing in front of hundreds of their fans. Their concert was less than week away, so it perfectly normal feeling nervous and jittery. He settled in on this thought till his eyes made contact with the black and white photo sitting inside the black frame upon his fireplace. Adam picked up the photo. There he stood with his friends and their new team member all together right after they had acquired their new Turbo powers. He sighed as he his mind started recalling those times. They were distant memories now, but yet those emotions came tolling all back at him the second he had picked up that picture. There she was his ex who he admittedly still harbored deep feelings for standing there next to Tommy. She was flashing that smile that always melted his heart. Adam shook his head smiling as he remembered that very moment Tanya grabbed his hand.

It was just one of the many moments that they shared.

He took the picture and sat back down on the couch. It amazed him how simply staring at her image caused him to erupt with some much emotions. Just sitting there looking at her was bringing out all those thoughts and feelings. It didn't help that she was moving back into town either.

Speaking of which Adam was taken aback by the news; it was the last thing he was expecting. Tanya has been travelling the world all these years singing just doing her thing. Of course hearing that she was moving back to little old Angel Grove came as such a shock. But, then again she did mention during one of the last time they actually spoke to each other how she was considering moving back to California settling down but that was a couple of years ago. Nonetheless, he was really happy to that she would be moving back into town, it was really a really great feeling knowing that many of his best friends would be back together again.

It would be just like good old times.

He couldn't help but to think that maybe just maybe there could be a possible reconciliation between them. They had amicable parted ways with one another. There was no bad blood between them so there could be a chance now that she was coming back into town they could get back in touch with one another. He was hoping that was something on her mind as it was his. He sat the picture down on his small round coffee table. Adam decided that he needed to clear his head.

So, he stood to his feet and went for his guitar making his way out the door…

* * *

Adam took a seat upon the wooden bench. He peered up at the bright afternoon sky. The air was fresh and breezy with the sun casting its luminescent rays upon him. Leaning back he allowed himself to take in the serene surroundings. Angel Grove Park was always his go to place when he needed to take relax and take a breather or just to get away. He pulled out his acoustic guitar and started tuning the strings. Once Adam got the proper tuning down he played the first thing that came to him. He was in the moment strumming away to his heart desire in the middle of the park. As he was playing some passersby stopped to take a listen.

When he was finally though playing a small crowd of people had gathered around him and began applauding. This made Adam smile he was happy seeing how much others enjoyed listening to him playing his tune.

"Please play something else," a passerby said.

"Alright," he said plucking a string.

He swayed his head back and forth thinking of something that he could play for his unexpected audience. So, he just started playing another random chord that came to his mind. After a couple of moments he finished playing the tune.

His small audience applauded once again at the conclusion.

"Hey don't you play in band?" asked young-looking curled haired girl.

"Yeah, I do. Have you seen me playing?"

"No, but I saw your picture on a flyer at one of the Starbucks in town."

"Cool, well you should definitely come out and check the band this Friday."

"Yeah, after hearing you play I definitely will do that," she said.

"Thanks for the support," Adam said reaching out his hand.

"No problem I really enjoyed it," the young woman said shaking his hand.

And on that note she departed, others went on telling him how they enjoyed his performance. He was alone once again. That was completely unexpected and out of the blue, there had been many other times that he had played here at the park in this very same spot but never received this type of reception from any of the people. It was a nice knowing that there were people out there who supported him. He was glad that he had decided to come out to park and play, it was the distraction that he needed to get out of his own head.

"Hey, why haven't you been playing like that at practice?"

He turned to the very familiar voice that came from behind him. "Crystal!"

"Hey I thought you guys were at the studio rehearsing."

"Yeah, we were but it helps to practice with our lead," she quipped.

He nodded. "I know I just needed to take a breather."

"I totally understand," she said taking a seat next to him.

He turned away from her fumbling with some strings on his guitar. For some reason he really wasn't in much of a mood to chat not even with his close friend.

"Dude, what's been up with you?"

He remained quiet trying not to give in to her inquiry.

"C'mon, man I'm your friend you know you can talk to me about anything, I'm here for you," she said placing a hand on his shoulders.

Adam nodded acknowledging her. "I know," he said breaking his silence.

"If you know then tell me what's bothering you then? I'm asking because I've noticed you have been really  _distant_  if that's the right word to use these days."

He could feel Crystal's eyes on him; she wasn't going to give up trying to pry it out of him. So, he turned to his close friend.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting I know that I've been an  _ass_ …" She snickered. "But, I've just been dealing with some personal things and I'm just having a hard time dealing with them now."

"Trust me Maurice and Polo and myself all understand…we're not just your band mates we're you're  _friends_  too and you can always come to us with any thing you're going through you know."

"I know…I know…I'm dealing with it just give me some time."

"That's totally cool, but while you're dealing with whatever it is, be sure to keep playing the way you were just a couple of minutes of ago."

He peered at her in surprise. "You heard me playing?"

Crystal shook her head. "Yup."

"Really? How long had you been back there listening?"

"Long enough," she said chuckling.

He nodded understanding where she was coming from.

"I really need to get my act together for our upcoming show case."

"I know you will get it together in time."

He smiled, feeling the reassurance in her tone. "Thanks girl. I really appreciate it."

"It's all good," she said hopping off the bench.

"Where you going?"

"Back to the studio," Crystal said striding back towards the parking lot.

"I'll be there soon," Adam called after her.

"That's cool we'll be there for the next couple of hours. You just work though whatever it is that you're going on though…see ya!" she said throwing up a hand as she disappeared in the parking lot.

Adam was glad to hear that his band mates cared so much for his wellbeing. He knew that he needed to get his act together to properly prepare and put on a great show for their fans. He decided that once he was able to sort out all his thoughts he would head over to the studio…

* * *

Adam opened up the hard-steeled door stepping inside the small studio with his guitar in hand. The sounds of various riffs and laughter and singing grew louder and clearer as he made his way down the narrow hallway. He stopped at the very last room, at the end of the hallway peering through the long rectangular window. He took in a deep breath stepping inside room. The room fell silent as everyone turned their attention over to him.

"Hey look who decided to come to rehearsal after-all."

He chuckled at Polo his other band mates quip.

"We got a lot we wanted to show you," Maurice said gesturing for him to come over to the table.

Crystal stood making her way over to him. "So, did you get everything worked out?" she asked in a low voice.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Great, well let's get to it. We got tons to things to work on," she said wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Cool," Adam said with a smile as he picked up his guitar joining his other band mates.

He knew that he now he couldn't allow himself to get distracted and that he needed to focus all his attention and energy on perfecting their performance for their upcoming show-case.


	9. Katherine Hillard

She sighed leaning her head against the desk. Kat exhausted beyond words; it had been a long day after-all. Staring at the enormous pile of paperwork at her desk, she sat up and started fumbling through the piles of manila folders. Kat had no idea that trying to run a business would be this exhausting and stressful. Dealing with customers, investors, clients, and business and accounting managers were just only some of the people she had to deal not to mention her employees just thinking about it all made her head spin. But, all in all for as much as it exhausted her, she enjoyed it for the most part, it was challenging and rewarding endeavor. The stacks of manila folders contained the files of some her studio's students.

Kat needed to verify their information to log it into her database. She opened up the first folder, and began searching for the program that she used for their database. While clicking away through some other things she had opened on her computer she remembered the business investors that she would be meeting with this Friday. The investors mentioned that they would be emailing her their itinerary. So, she proceeded to go online to check her email and there she saw that there were two unopened emails, the one she was looking for from Angel Investment Network the U.K. business investment group and the other was from Tommy. Her heart started racing with anticipation with his surprise email.

What could he possibly be emailing her about?

She was hoping it would be news that he would be coming down to Angel Grove sooner than he had planned. But knowing him as well as she did it could very well mean that he was cancelling or something had come up and he would be leaving Berkeley immediately after the conference. Setting aside all those presumptions she proceeded to open up his email.

* * *

From: "Tommy"  _Tommy_Oliver_

Sent: September 15th 18:30

To: "Kat"  _Katherine-H_

CC:

Subject: Re: Quick update

" _I just wanted to shoot you a quick update. The conference at UC Berkeley; has been going really well. Many of the researchers have been expressing interest in my studies that I have been conducting with some fellows from other research institutions. Do you remember Anton Mercer and my researcher partner Haley Ziktor? They are here at the conference as well and we've been getting some really great responses to our latest research and there seemed to be a possibility of Haley and Anton getting a grant from Dr. Padian's National Science Foundation to help fund the Mercer, and Ziktor Scientific Research Group._

_How awesome is that?_

_Well, I know this news may not mean much to you but it with the possibility of getting grant from such a prestigious research firm would not only help our research but allow them to expand their company into other areas of the country. I will discuss it more with you when I see you. I will be flying into to Angel Grove this Sunday! I can't wait to see you, you have no idea how much I've missed being with you. Well, I need to get back, have another meeting to attend._

_Take care and tell everyone I said hello and that I will be seeing them soon._

_I love you!_

_Tommy_

* * *

Her eyes moved to the bottom of the screen, there was an attachment. She clicked it downloading the attachment. She smiled, there was a picture of him posing together with his fellow researcher partners Anton Mercer and Haley Ziktor, and he was standing in between them. There he was the love of her life, looking quite handsome as ever looking as studious as one could look. Kat couldn't be to stare at those piercing chocolate-brown eyes of his that to melt her heart whenever she stared into them. Any doubts that she was harboring all went out the out the window as she continued peering at his picture.

It was so great hearing that he would be coming back into sooner than she expected. The last time they had seen each other was about a month ago when Tommy made a surprise visit to Angel Grove. His visit had caught her completely by surprise. He ended up making out to the grand opening of her dance studio even after he said that he wouldn't be able to make it. She still got chills remembering her reaction.

Tommy gave her some of the most beautiful flowers; they went to dinner and ended up spending probably one of the most romantic weekends ever together. Kat was truly taken aback by how the silly, goofy man she loved so much could be such a soft romantic at heart. Just thinking about that moment made her miss him even more. But she had to stop herself and remember that Tommy would be coming into town in less than a week so there was that solace to keep her going. So, Kat decided to go ahead and email him back.

She glanced at the time it was going on 9 p.m. it was not late by any means there was still much work to finish, she still had to input all information into their database and get back to the business investors. Kat leaned forward flexing her hands and began pulling open the files to her students inputting their data into their system…

* * *

Three and half hours later, with everything done, she shut the last file, carefully stacking back in order in the file.

A long yawn escaped her throat. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get them back in focus. Kat leaned back in her chair rubbing her temples. She peered at her computer screen, and saw that she had an unread message. Her excitement quickly deflated, it was just a message from Angel Investment confirming the receipt of her email. She sighed; it was disappointing that the email was not from Tommy. But, she conceded that he probably hadn't seen her response yet, after-all Tommy did mention that he had another meeting to attend to that evening.

She was much too tired to continue pondering on the issue so she shut down her computer; the lights making her way back over to her bedroom. She collapsed her exhausted body on the bed. Kat shut her eyes, taking in the silence. Her mind started swirling in the events that took place that day; she quickly shut them away a corner of her consciousness. She was too tired to indulge in those thoughts so instead laid her head back against her pillow drifting off into a restful slumber.

 


	10. Dr. Tommy Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: The paleontologists mentioned in this chapter Dr. Paul Sereno, Dr. Thomas Richard Holtz, Dr. José Fernando Bonaparte, Dr. David B. Weishampel are all well-known and respected researchers in the field of paleontology. Including, Dr. Kevin Padian who is a Professor of Integrative Biology at the University of California, Berkeley, and the curator of Paleontology for the University of California Museum of Paleontology and President of the National Center for Science Education.

"Hey I'll catch up with you two tomorrow."

"Thanks Anton," Haley said.

"See you in the morning," Tommy called.

They both watched as Dr. Mercer disappeared around the corner of the hotel lobby.

"Wow, what a day," Haley said sighing.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more."

She glanced down at her watch and peered up at Tommy.

"What is it Haley?"

"Well, I know a little late, but would you like to grab a coffee?"

After carefully thinking it over actually it wasn't a bad idea, he was up and wired, certainly not ready to retire to bed so he agreed. The pair made their way over to the hotel lobby. The lobby littered with a few other researchers, all of whom were a part of the Paleontology research conference that he and Haley were attending.

They took a seat at an empty table in the far corner of the elaborately decorated lobby.

"What would you like?" Haley asked.

"Medium decaf please."

"Alright, be right back," she said making her way over to the counter.

Tommy sat his attaché down in the empty seat next to him. He glanced around taking in everything in his surroundings, it was nice finally to sit and relax. The atmosphere was smoothing and calm with some smooth tunes playing in the background. Tommy was thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to share some recent discoveries with Haley.

"Here you go," she said sitting the stemming hot cup in front of him.

"Thanks," Tommy called.

"No, problem," Haley said taking the seat across from him.

"Hey what's this?" he asked pointing to the plate in the middle of their table.

"It's a Danish, I needed a snack."

Tommy chuckled. "I see," he said taking a small sip of his coffee.

"Wow, Tommy I still can't believe that I'm here at the Paleontology Research Conference, it's like a dream come true."

"Why you so surprised, your expertise and research speaks for itself, so of course you belong here."

Haley smiled. "But, only the best of the Paleontologist in the world get invited to Dr. Padian conference here at the _National Center for Science Education_. I just still can't believe that they invited  _me_  here," she said.

"Haley please you are one of the best, so it was only natural that you got invited here," Tommy said reassuring her.

"Tommy, you can stop being so bashful…but thanks," she said smirking.

He shook his head chuckling forgetting how much Haley underestimated her own talents.

"I'm just glad that I got to attend this with you and Anton. I enjoy my fellow researchers but nothing beats getting to experiencing this with good friends."

"Yeah, I agree. Anton and I have been so busy with our research firm that we haven't had any time to catch up with you, it is nice that all three of us finally got to catch up with one another," she stated taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm really happy I got invited to come out here as well, what an honor it has been able to listen to Dr. Thomas Holtz and Dr. Paul Sereno lecture on some of their famous Paleontology works," Tommy said in admiration.

"I know right, getting to attend one of Dr. José Fernando Bonaparte famous lectures tomorrow is the icing on the cake so to speak," Haley said laughing.

Tommy nodded. "That's right Dr. Bonaparte and Dr. Weishampel are having a joint Paleontology lecture on " _The Evolutionary Structures of Fossilized Vertebrae_ " tomorrow afternoon!" Tommy said without trying to hide his excitement.

"Yes, they are. They are like the Holy meccas of Paleontology research!" Haley added.

"Right, I'm totally psyched about listening to them. Maybe we'll have a chance to present them with some of our own research."

"Whoa Tommy slow down…let's get to their lecture first then take it from there," she said chuckling.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm being a bit ambitious," he laughed.

He and Haley both shared a collectively moment of laughter at his ambitious thought.

"But in all seriousness if Anton and I can get that grant from Dr. Padian's National Science Institution. I would…be ever so grateful to the highest powers," she said looking up to the ceiling.

"Right, I really hope you guys can get it. That would open up some much door for some many young fellow researchers around the country," he said.

"Anton and I would be able to open other centers here in California, and possibility in other cities around the country."

"That would be amazing to give some local kids a change to explore and discover the wonders of paleontology and scientific research," Tommy said.

"Yes, how wonderful would that be," Haley said with a sigh. "If we get the grant, we could definitely try opening up one in Angel Grove. You can run it," she said peering at her colleague.

This hit Tommy hard in his gut.

"Man that would the greatest thing ever."

Haley nodded. "I know. It would be great for you so that way you can do your research and be able to spend more time with Katherine."

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, I know that's something she has wanted me to do for a long time."

"Well, all the more reason for us to push for the grant," Haley said with a reassuring smile placing a hand on his.

"Thanks Haley, I really appreciate it."

"I may not know Katherine very well, but from the times that I meant her she definitely loves you. And you guys belong together, and you're one of my dearest friends so I really want the best for you."

He noticed of the sincerity her tone and knew she meant every word she said. There were no words that he could express the only thing he could do was to smile.

"You really miss her don't you?"

"More than words could say," Tommy said lowering his head. "That's why I cannot wait till this weekend. Don't get me wrong this is a lifetime opportunity to come here but …" he said trailing off.

"Being with the one you love is more important," she said finishing his statement.

He nodded.

"Tommy, that is perfectly understandable, I too cannot wait to get back to my husband and kids. I miss them so much."

"I can only imagine how it must feel being away from your family."

"It's very difficult but they understand that is my life's passion so we managed to work everything out."

"That's good, to hear," he said feeling Haley's sympathy.

Tommy glanced over at his attaché sitting alone in the seat next to him. There was something of the utmost importance that he wanted to share with her. He juggled the thought back and forth in his mind whether this would be the right time to share this extraordinary finding with her. Just as he decided to present his findings to her she stood to her feet.

"Hey what's up?"

"Tommy, I need to make a phone call. But, I'll catch up with you in the morning?"

"Okay, have a good night," he said throwing up his hand.

"Good night Dr. O," she called walking away towards the hotel lobby.

Tommy sighed as he leaned back against in his chair. He had missed his chance. There was always the reminder of the week to tell her. But this seemed like the perfect opportunity but nonetheless he had to shake it off and figure out another time when he could show her his findings. Tommy picked up his coffee finishing it off and taking a piece of the Danish…

* * *

He slid out of his loafers making his way over to large unmade queen size bed. He sat down taking in the relax calmness of his room. Tommy pulled off his clothing setting them besides his bed.

A beeping sound echoed in the silence room.

He sat trying to figure out the source of the sound. As he stepped over to the wooden desk in the corner, he found the source of the sound. It was his phone; the beeping was coming from some missed messages he had yet to read. He sat down on the bed scrolling through his missed messages. There were no messages, but he saw that he had a couple of unread emails. One of which was from Kat. He was surprised that he hadn't notice her reply and then Tommy remembered in the middle of their last conference meeting that he had discovered was missing his phone.

Tommy anxiously opened up Kat's reply.

* * *

From: "Kat" _Katherine-Hillard_

Sent: September 15th 20:45

To: "Tommy"  _Tommy_Oliver_

CC:

Subject:

_Tommy,_

_I'm really happy to hear that things are going well for you out there. Wow, that's great that you got to meet up with Haley and Dr. Mercer. I can't wait to see you again I look forward to hearing more about the conference._

_I miss you very much._

_Take care of yourself and be on time!_

_Love you,_

_Kat_

* * *

Tommy closed his email, setting his phone on the charger taking in her message. He made him feel really good know that they both anxiously awaiting to see one another. Tommy lay back against the pillow sinking his head into its softness. For as much as he enjoyed his profession, he truly enjoyed spending as much time as he could with Katherine. She meant the world to him, even when they were separated from each other they still made every possible attempt to stay together.

It hurt him so much whenever he moved to Reefside and she had to stay behind in London. That hurt so bad but they understood that they both needed to pursue their own respective careers. He just wished that his career didn't often pull them apart from one another. Well, all was not lost with Haley and Anton possibility getting the funding for their research grant, and opening up a research center in Angel Grove, he and Kat could finally settle down with one another spend time together.

Tommy settled on this thought, as he reached over shutting off the lamp next to bed blanketing his suite in cool, quiet darkness.


	11. Rocky DeSantos

Rocky stretched out his leg on the wooden bench, he needed to stop and get the cramp out of his leg. He sighed leaning back against the back of the bench. Rocky didn't like that this was interrupting the flow of his workout routine. But, then again the longer he sat there the more he was able to take in the fresh morning air. The sun had yet to completely rise as it peaked over the distant mountain side. He rubbed his calf, it felt like it was okay and the cramping has ceased, but for some reason he decided a little break wouldn't hurt seeing how he had a long day ahead of him.

Today he was going to film some scenes for his upcoming martial arts workout series. The filming was taking place at his dojo this afternoon. He would be shooting the scenes with some of his current students. It was great not only getting to show kids the wonders of martial arts but as show them that it was a good workout for both your body and self-esteem. His martial arts workout series was a part of a national campaign to help children and teenagers discover the joys of being fit and living a healthy lifestyle while learning the martial arts. He stumbled upon this opportunity not too long after he had passed on his powers to Justin to focus more on his dojo he had acquired. It was difficult for him to pass on his powers but he knew deep down inside that he was making the right decision.

That decision turned out for the better, even though he was no longer saving the world from evil he was teaching kids that they could aspire to be fit and healthy through martial arts and self-discipline. A philosophy that he made sure to practice at all times if possible. He glanced down at his watch. It was going on 7 a.m. There was no time for him to keep dawdling around; the new students were arriving soon. With this in mind he quickly stood to his feet, plugging his i-Pod headphones in his ears continuing down the trailing pathway through Angel Grove Park…

* * *

Rocky pulled off his windbreaker resting it on the back of his black swiveling chair. He took a seat at his work desk glancing over the large calendar agenda. Well, so far so good he had made it back to his dojo with time to spare. It always excited him when a new crop of students joined his dojo. Seeing their eager faces and their joy and thrill of getting the chance to learn martial arts made him very happy.

"Sensei!"

It was Eric one of his assistant instructors. Eric Park was a part of the first ever martial arts classes that Rocky taught. He couldn't believe that the once extremely sly kid with the thin-mousy build would grow into this strong, tall confidence man, slender muscular figure and model good looks. Rocky snickered to himself, remembering that when he younger he was much like Eric growing up and it was the martial arts that helped gain strength and confidence, he saw so much of himself in the young man.

"The class is here."

Rocky hurriedly stood to his feet, making his way out of his office, his assistant bowing as he stepped out.

The air was a mixture of chattering and chirping of children of all ages, and heights were tossing and tumbling around with one another and rolling around on the patted ground in front of him.

"Good morning everyone," he called brightly.

All the kids playing ceased all their horse playing, handing their attention over to him. Now, with all the children's focus on him he started feeling that excited rush of adrenaline surge through his body.

"Could you all take a seat upon the mats," Eric said.

"My name is Rocky DeSantos; you can refer to me as Sensei."

"This is my assistant instructor Eric Park."

"We both want to welcome you all to the Flying Star martial arts academy," he announced.

The large gym room erupted into a roar of applause.

"Thank you all and without further ado, let's get started." Rocky said stepping over to the mats where the kids were all standing…

* * *

"Hai, class dismissed!" Rocky said bowing before his students.

"Hai, Sensei," called the class of green belt students.

He stepped away making his way back over to his office. Rocky took a seat at his desk, fanning himself. Taking a look at his watch he saw that it was thirty minutes till noon. There was only thirty minutes left till the production team from the Campbell productions was coming over to start the shoot. He felt excited anticipation, for his upcoming film shoot. There was just something that words couldn't describe about championing for cause greater than one's own. The best thing about this shoot was that Aisha would be coming over with her crew from her production company to aid with the shoot. This certainly wasn't his very first experience working in front of the cameras there were times he got to shoot and do some background acting work during his stint as a power ranger. So, being in the spotlight didn't make Rocky feel all that nervous.

This shoot was especially exciting because this was the 10th anniversary special of his martial arts championing series, so this shoot meant a lot to Rocky. They had some really special plans and ideas for anniversary special, and being able to share this experience with his best friend Aisha was the icing on the cake so to speak. They would be shooting this with some of the school's top students from all their ranking classes.

"Sensei!"

He turned his attention over to the door. "Yes…?"

"I can I talk you about the filming today?"

"Of course, please come in," he said gesturing for the student to come inside.

"Thank you Sensei," the student said taking a seat in front of him.

"Is everything ok?" Rocky said peering at his student feeling a sense that something deeper was bothering her.

"I…I'm just a little nervous about today…" she said twiddling her fingers.

"What exactly are you nervous about?"

"I…just don't want to embarrass myself…in front of everyone."

"Don't worry Jasmine will be fine," he said with reassurance.

"I know…but…" the teenage girl said trialing off.

"Trust me I understand that being in front of the camera can make anyone nervous…just do everything we've practiced and you will do fine. If something does happen don't forget we can always stop filming and do it over again."

"Really?!"

He nodded. "Yeah, so no worries…you're one of my best students…and I know that you have practiced really hard so I know that you will be fine," he said with a smile.

Her brown eyes flashed, his little pep talk seemed to have done the trick.

"Thanks Sensei!" Jasmine said jumping to her feet.

"No problem kiddo…"

She bowed hurrying out of his office. He always enjoyed being able to put a smile on the kids' faces, it made everything Rocky did so much more worthwhile and on that note he leaned back taking in a deep breath, today was looking like a long day but he was certainly up and ready for the challenge.


	12. Aisha Campbell

 "I want to thanks everyone for tuning in to my show today. Take care God bless."

"Cut!" called her recording engineer. She nodded, placing her headset on top of her the soundboard.

"Another great show Aisha!"

"Thanks Caroline. You know I've couldn't pulled it off without you," she said cupping her arm around her.

Caroline smiled. "No problem girl. Well, if you don't mind I need to make my way over to Studio B. I need to help Derek with tuning some of their sound equipment."

Aisha nodded. "Alright, girl…see you later."

"Bye," Caroline called as she stepped out of the recording booth disappearing around the corner of the studio.

Caroline dear sweet Caroline, she was one of the first friends she made when she moved back from Africa to Angel Grove. When she moved back into town, it was like déjà vu all over again, the panic, nervousness that come with being the new person in town. It was same feelings she experienced when she, Adam and Rocky first moved from Stone Canyon all those long years ago. There were moments whenever she thought about her decision to stay in Africa wondering if it was the right thing to do. Luckily her and Tanya's friends, family and loved-ones were not affected by their respective decisions. Nonetheless staying in Africa was definitely one of the most profound life decisions she had ever made besides accepting and giving up her ranger powers. Whenever she would have the chance to write her friends they would describe to her what was going with their new enemies and their new Zeo powers and how cool and exciting the newly acquired powers were that's when she wondered if she did the right thing.

Aisha stopped realizing that she had made the right decision for her life.

Being a spandex-suited super hero was one thing, but helping to combat hunger, helping children to learn how to read and write, and educating women on their wellbeing and health took saving humanity in whole new direction for her. Her ranger powers were in good hands, she couldn't have picked a better person to pass on her powers. Aisha was just really thankful for all the experience she had accumulated as a power ranger. Not only did it help her out in her charity work in Africa but it helped her gained the courage and resolve to continue striving to help others and speaking of helping others.

Aisha glanced at her watch and saw that it was fifteen minutes to noon and if she didn't hurry she was would be late helping Rocky set-up for his martial arts film shoot. Her production team would be meeting there at his dojo around noon. She picked up her black and white striped sweater and black leather purse and headed out of her recording studio. She threw up a few quick waves at some of her staff as she made her way outside of the KATC radio station.

She pulled her sweater closer to her body; as the chilly winds were cutting through to her skin. Aisha quickly made her way inside her car, cranking the engine and turning on the heater. She threw her purse on the passenger side, just as she was about to drive off, it hit her that she should probably let Rocky know that she would be running a few minutes late.

" _Rocky, I'm sorry but I'm running a few minutes late. Be there soon_!"

She hit the send button, quickly shifting her car into gear pulling out of the semi-filled parking lot.

* * *

Aisha quickly got out of her car, the cold winds wrapping in her in its embrace. She shuddered trying to shake off the cold as she made her way over to the entrance. She saw black van with  _Campbell Productions_  embossed on its side near the front doors. Aisha was hoping that she hadn't made anyone wait too long.

Chattering and cheering greeted her as she stepped inside his dojo. Aisha peered around the large gym room, looking for her friend. Her eyes found some of the crew from her team, near the locker room area; they were sitting up some cameras over in the corner of the room. She saw Rocky standing near them engaging with some of his students.

"Rocky!"

"Aisha!" he said turning to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's cool we were just talking about some moves for the shoot. You guys should go and practice some the moves for the shoot."

"Hai Sensei!" they said in perfect unison bowing before them as they all ran off back to the floor of the gym.

She was thoroughly impressed with the amount respect and discipline and control Rocky's students had for him.

"I'm sorry for being late. My show ended up running a little longer than scheduled today."

He smiled. "No, you're just on time, these guys just made it here," he said pointing over to the people setting up the cameras behind them.

"So, it's all good," Rocky said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said with smile cupping her arm around his shoulders.

It was wonderful contributing to this great cause with her best friend.

"Shall we get started?" he asked.

"I can't see why not," Aisha laughed turning to her production crew members behind them.


	13. Friday

"Good morning sleepy-head."

"Good morning," Tanya said taking a seat at the lacquered table.

"Something sure smells good," she said with a yawn.

Kat snickered. "Breakfast is served my dear," she said bringing a plate over to her.

"Oh, Kat you didn't have to. But thanks!"

"It's no problem, anything for my best friend," she said walking back over to the kitchen.

Four huge fluffy pancakes, along with a side of scrambled eggs, and two sausages filled her plate.

"Go head…eat," Kat said laughing.

"I think I will," Tanya said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Kat this is delicious," she said savoring its rich fluffy goodness.

"Glad you like it," Kat said taking a seat next to her.

"Tanya I didn't get to ask but how did things with your parents?"

"My parents are doing fine. They seemed just as surprised to see me as I was them. We hadn't seen one another since my last visit to here."

"That's good to hear."

"They asked about you and how your business was doing. I told them you and the business was doing great."

Kat nodded. "I wish I would have had some time this week to catch up with them."

"Girl, they understand that you've been busy since you moved back in town, so it's all good."

"I know…but it would have great to see them again."

"How are your parents doing?"

"They're great. Mom is working at the ballet and Dad is enjoying his retirement," she said laughing.

Tanya chuckled. "Retirement must be nice."

"Yeah, really didn't enjoy the States all that much, so as soon as they found out that they could retire my parents high-tailed out of here moving back to Australia."

"Well, that's good for them. I know you miss them but we all want our parents to happy right?"

"Right and home is home. They're happy so that's all that matters," Kat said with a smile.

Tanya nodded. Katherine was absolutely correct home was definitely where the heart is and where you feel the most comfortable.

"Aren't you meeting up with Aisha and Rocky today?"

"Yup, we're going out to lunch this afternoon, and then head over to Adam's concert."

"Sounds great!"

"Would be great if a certain  _someone_  was coming," Tanya quipped peering at Kat.

She sighed. "If I didn't have this business to attend to I would totally be there," Kat said peering at her.

"I know...I was just joking with you. Anyways how's Tommy doing?"

"He's doing good!"

She took notice of how her blue eyes sparkled.

"The conference is going great and that his partners are in the works of opening up a research center here in Angel Grove."

"Is that so?"

Kat nodded. "Yes, that would be wonderful. We would be able to spend more time together," she said clasping her hands together.

"That would be awesome," Tanya said placing a reassuring hand her best friend's shoulder.

"Hey…hey…today is an exciting day for you…you're getting to see Adam!"

Tanya sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah, I will. As excited as I am I'm not too sure what to expect."

"I don't think you should go meet him with any expectations."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't go expecting him to act or be a certain way. Just go with the flow and take it from there."

She peered at Kat taking into her sincere words. The more and more she pondered them, the more she realized how right she was.

"I completely agree with you I just need to take things one step at time, thanks."

"No problem. I'm pretty sure that he'll be excited seeing you too, so don't worry about it too much."

Tanya smiled. "Thanks Kat I can always count on you for the perfect advice."

"Anytime," she said with a smile. "I hate to cut this short but I should be getting ready for work," she said pulling away from the table.

"Okay, I'll clean up all this."

"Thanks," Kat said disappearing into her bedroom…

* * *

"There," Tanya said.

She was finally all ready to go to out to lunch. She stood there looking over herself in her full-length mirror. There she stood tall and lean with her black and white sleeves-less body-con dress, sporting all her womanly curves, her ebony hair feathered out around her face, highlighting her sharp cheekbones. She sat down on her bed sliding into a pair of black gladiator sandals. Now, she was all finish getting ready to meet her friends.

A knock grabbed her attention.

"That must be Aisha and Rocky," she said grabbing her white blazer and small black leather purse.

Two very familiar faces greeted her as soon as she opened up her door.

"Rocky! Aisha! C'mon on inside," she said stepping aside.

"Tanya, it's so good to see you!" Rocky said wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Rocky, so good to see you too, I miss you so much!"

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Too long," Rocky said peering at her shaking his head.

"Wow Tanya you look great."

"Thanks, not looking too bad yourself," she laughed.

There Rocky stood looking tall and lean with in his blue jeans and sneakers, muscles peaking from his white " _Eyeshine_ " t-shirt and his chiseled features highlighting those soft hazel eyes and welcoming smile of his.

"Aisha, so good to see you again," Tanya said taking her into her arms.

"Tanya, so great seeing you again too," she replied embracing her.

The two women peered at one another. Aisha was looking so pretty with her flowy curly locks, and dark denim jeans and body-hugging white " _Eyeshine_ " t-shirt that accentuated her womanly curves.

"Hey guys what's with the matching t-shirts?"

"We just trying to show Adam and his band some love," Aisha said glancing between her and Rocky.

Tanya nodded. She was feeling a little slighted, why she hadn't thought to get something to show them her support.

"Tanya we didn't forget about you," Aisha said smirking.

"What?" she said glancing between both of her friends.

"Here you go," Rocky said holding out a small red and black gift bag before her.

"What's this?" she asking taking the bag with caution.

Aisha and Rocky remained quiet smiling slyly at her.

Tanya reached inside pulling out a black t-shirt.

"Oh wow you guys!"

It was a black t-shirt emblazoned with " _Eyeshine_ " across it.

"Hope you like it," Rocky said.

"I love it, thanks so much," she said embracing her two friends.

"Glad you like it," Aisha said.

"Guys, would you mind if I go change into it?"

"No, not all," Aisha said glancing over at Rocky.

"I'll be right back," Tanya said hurrying over to her bedroom.

She quickly changed out of her dress, pulling out some dark denim skinny jeans sliding into them. Tanya pulled on the " _Eyeshine_ " t-shirt and it was a perfect fit. She peered at herself in the full-length mirror nodding at how awesome it would be for Adam to see that she too was supporting his band and not to mention how great she looked in the t-shirt it was hugging her curves in all the right ways. Tanya feeling satisfied with her appearance pulled on her white blazer and made her way back out to her friends.

"Girl you look good."

She chuckled at Rocky nodding eagerly.

Tanya laughed. "Thanks guys, we all are rocking it."

"You guys ready?" Tanya asked.

"Wait, where's Kat?" Rocky said glancing over towards her office.

"She left for work already."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she had to prepare for her business meeting this afternoon."

"That's right; she won't be able to come tonight right?" Rocky asked.

Tanya nodded. "Her meeting is running pretty late today so highly doubt she will be able to come out tonight."

"Too bad, she's going to miss an amazing show," Rocky said pouting.

"Yeah, well what can you do? She is running her own business now so there are other priorities to tend too."

"Guys let's go…I'm starving," he said rubbing his stomach.

"That's right... gotta keep old Rocky here fed," Aisha chuckled slapping his shoulders as they all headed out of the door…

* * *

"So, Tanya how does it feel being back in Angel Grove?" Rocky asked taking a sip of his soda.

"It's been great actually."

"So you don't miss traveling and touring?"

Tanya shook her head leaning back against the leather booth. "No, I don't. It was fun at first, traveling all over the country and going aboard to different countries and touring, but honestly after a while it was so tiresome. Moving from place to place and not being a steady place for more than three months at a time."

Rocky nodded. "Wow, I can only imagine, I've spent most of time been here in Angel Grove so I assumed that travelling around all the time would be something great to do."

"Travelling around is fun in all, but I totally agree with Tanya it can be tough all the time."

"It's hard being away from your friends, family for so long," Tanya added.

"Definitely," she said taking a bite of one of her fries.

"Rocky but you've been sponsoring the martial for life campaign for some time right?"

"Yeah, I have, it's been a wonderful experience."

"It's such a great cause. I definitely would love to help out in any way I can."

"Awesome, Aisha and I just wrapped up filming for this campaign so let you know when the next campaign comes out."

"Aisha, you helped out too?"

"Yeah, my production team and I went are producing the campaign."

"It was the 10th anniversary and wanted it to be a special tribute so I asked Aisha if she wouldn't mind helping out me," he said glancing over at her.

"It was so much fun, I'm so glad that I got to help Rocky out for such a great cause," Aisha said grinning at him.

Tanya nodded peering at the two seated across from her. If she didn't know any better there they seemed to share a longing attraction towards one another. She started wondering if the two of them were dating or possibly have dated or something, because there really seemed like something unspoken going on between them. As tempted as she was to ask about it, she held herself back, in thinking that it would have quite rude to ask.

Even though they were her good friends she still respected their privacy and if they wanted it to known that they were dating and seeing one another than she was sure that it would be more obvious or let it be known. Perhaps they were and she simply just didn't know it's been less than a week since she moved back into town. Casting her speculation aside Tanya picked up her burger and continued eating her lunch…

* * *

"Guys, we better get going," Rocky said glancing down at his watch.

"Yeah, we should," Aisha added looking over at her phone.

"The amphitheater is about an hour away from here and there might be some traffic so we should definitely head out now," Rocky added stepping out of the booth.

"We don't want to miss any of the concert," Aisha said following him out of the booth.

"Rocky thanks so much for lunch," Tanya said as they stepped outside, pulling the blazer closer to her body.

"It's all good, Tanya."

"Thank babe."

"No, problem ladies," he said wrapping his arms around both her and Aisha…

* * *

Tanya leaned back against the seat peering out the car window, everything whirling past in a blur. She was not sure how long they had spent having lunch. But it didn't really matter; it was so wonderful getting to spend time catching up with her good friends. Now, they were heading to not only catch up with another one of their good friends but to watch him play in concert. Well in her case this was more than just seeing another good friend, this was someone who she deeply cared for and dated so there was a bit more of an emotional connection there for her.

She stated thinking about how much she wished that Kat was there with them. She enjoyed Rocky and Aisha's company by all means but Kat was her go-to she always knew what to say and how to help her handle when it was she was feeling. She pulled out her phone sending her best friend a quick text.

"Hey Tanya?" Aisha called turning back to her.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard any of Eyeshine's music?"

She shook her head. "No I haven't."

"Would you like too?" Rocky asked.

"Of course!" she said.

"Awesome," Aisha said reaching up and pulling out some albums from the cd visors above her.

"Now, which was should we play?" she said shifting through them.

"Let's play " _Paper Kingdom_ ", that album has some great songs," Rocky said.

"Alright," Aisha said popping the album into his cd player.

Tanya sat back against her seat taking in the various tunes of drumming and guitars riffs.

* * *

"Tommy?!"

"Yeah?"

"You're coming inside?" Anton said peeking out of the out the doorway.

"I'll be there in second."

"Okay, Haley and I are sitting near the door."

"Thanks Anton," Tommy said.

Anton nodded disappearing inside the stadium class-room. He leaned against the stark white wall watching all the patrons of the conference make their way inside. He peered out into the vast window before him. There was the sun casting it luminescent rays upon the trees inside of the courtyard that were swaying wildly in their perches. As much as he was enjoying the paleontology conference he stood there thinking how relaxing it would be to spending time outside enjoying the fresh, cool weather.

But then he thought about how in less than two days he would be back in Angel Grove and that he and Kat would able to do that and so much more once he got back. This pleasing thought bought a smile to face, and made him even more eager. He pulled out his phone from his blazer pocket. Tommy search through his email, bringing up his flight itinerary, and sending it to Kat.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman!" called a deep fatherly voice.

Tommy peered inside the class-room; and there was Dr. José Fernando Bonaparte leaning over the podium looking out into the audience. Tommy tiptoed inside the classroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He spotted Haley and Anton Mercer over in the corner sitting at one of the lined desks. He quietly made his way over to his colleagues.

Haley peered at him shaking her head.

"Just on time," Anton whispered.

Tommy nodded as he pulled out his Macbook.

"Ladies, and gentlemen let's get started shall we. Now the first thing topic I would like to begin discussion on fossilized vertebrae and how modern technology evolved in helping discover the different types of species."

* * *

A slight beeping sound stirred her attention so she pulling open the bottom file drawer of her work desk, getting her purse. Kat reached inside grabbing her phone. One new text was scrolling across the screen. She eagerly slid the screen opening up the message. It was from Tanya saying how much she wished she could be there with them and that she was wishing her the best at her business meeting. Seeing Tanya's message made her smile, it seemed to put her at ease, as she was feeling nervous jitters waiting for the business investors to arrive.

Kat sent Tanya a quick reply, shutting her phone down and purse back inside her file drawer. She leaned against her work chair glancing over at the screen. Tommy had sent her another email confirming his flight itinerary for his impending arrival that Sunday. Nothing could describe the sudden surge of excitement coursing through Kat's being. In less than two days she would be getting to see Tommy again. Tommy's impending arrival and Tanya's encouragement seemed to do the trick.

"Ms. Hillard?"

"Yes Kathy?"

"The investors are here."

"Great, can you please send them to my office?"

"Yes, Ms. Hillard right away," she called.

Kat stood to her feet, straightening out her black blazer, and straightening out her white pencil skirt. There was nothing to worry about, she had all her accounting, and financial paperwork together.

"Here you go," Kathy said extending out a hand.

"Thank you," called a deep accented voice. The older man followed by two other tall sharply suited men, who really didn't look like they couldn't be that older than her stepping inside her office.

"Welcome, please have a seat if you may gentleman," Kat said gesturing towards the seats in front of her desk.

"Thank you love," one of the gentleman said making his way over towards the seats.

"How are you this morning dear?" the older fatherly looking gentleman of the trio asked taking a seat.

"I'm great," Kat said taking a seat in front of them.

"That's good to hear, so shall we get started?" the other grey-haired gentleman said pulling up his black attaché.


	14. 21st Century Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: The inspiration for this chapter was taken from one of Eyeshine's songs. I also made a small unintentional nod to Power Ranger In Space in this chapter.

"Guys…this is it!" Crystal said leaning against the drums.

"Yeah I can't believe today has finally arrived," said Maurice.

"It's certainly been a long journey," Polo said stepping over to his band mates.

"Right," Crystal replied.

"Hey Adam how about you?" she said cupping her hands on his shoulders.

He sucked in a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

"You think you're ready huh?" she said with sly smile

He nodded. "Yeah," he said peering out into the vastly empty amphitheater.

Adam took a seat at the foot of the stage looking out into the audience. In less than two hours these seats be filled with several of their adoring fans.

Was he truly ready for this?

This was their biggest venue not to mention their biggest audience yet to date.

Isn't this what all bands strive for, the chance to spread out their talents to a wider audience?

Their band was given with opportunity so there was no way he was going to let down his band or their fans so no matter what he had to give it his all.

A loud strike echoed behind him.

"Hey Adam let's get started on rehearsal," Maurice said striking one of his drums.

"Alright," he said picking up his guitar.

"Hey you ok?" Polo asked.

He nodded.

"Don't let the nerves get to you, everything will alright," Crystal said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon guys!" Polo cried striking a sharp cord on his guitar.

Adam chuckled clearly they were ready to get this rehearsal started. He stepped up to his microphone, adjusting it.

"Alright guys…1…2…3…" he cried…

* * *

"Guys that was a great rehearsal," Crystal said setting aside her guitar.

Adam nodded in agreement.

"You guys ready for the show?"

"Definitely!" Maurice called.

"We're going to start letting the audience in another thirty minutes, if that's cool?" the stage manager asked.

Adam turned glancing at his band mates. "Yeah that's cool with us."

"Awesome, well…I'll get some of my crew to help you guys finish setting up."

"Thanks Mike, we appreciate it," he said slapping hands with him.

"No, problem man, if you guys need anything don't hesitate to ask," Mike said turning away making his way back out into the venue.

"Hey we're here to help you guys' set-up," a short burly, dark-haired man said.

"Cool, if you guys could just help with setting up the stage that would great," Adam said.

"No problem," the burly man called.

He and the others trekked upstairs to the stage.

* * *

"Finally we're here," Aisha said stepping out of the passenger's side pulling her jacket over her body.

"Just in time," Tanya said glancing around the parking lot.

The vast parking lot filled in each visible direction around them.

"Hey have you heard " _Afterglow_ " yet?"

"Yeah that album is my jam!" She heard some passers say.

She scanned the area and was really quite surprised to see all the fans and many of them sporting " _Eyeshine_ " t-shirts they were wearing.

"Tanya let's go," Rocky said gesturing for her.

Although she couldn't see the stage while making their way over to entrance she saw a tall grassy hill filled concert goers eagerly chatting about. They came to some tall steely gates and some gate attendants that were separating them from going inside the theater.

"Here you guys go," Rocky said pulling something from his back pocket.

Tanya peered at him in curiosity as he placed a black lanyard around Aisha's neck.

"Thanks."

"Here you go Tanya."

"What's this?"

"Adam hooked us with V.I.P passes."

She picked up the laminated card attached to the black lanyard read " _V.I.P. access for 'Eyeshine_ " concert. Tanya was quite speechless at Adam's thoughtful gesture, she was especially taken back that he had one for her as well.

"That Adam is something else," she said looking over the pass.

"You guys ready to rock out?" Rocky said peering over at both of them.

"Heck yeah!" Aisha called.

"Yeah me too!"

"Let's go!" he said.

Throngs of early to mid-twenty something's were milling about throughout the venue. Many of whom were singing tunes of what she presumed were their favorite songs. Tanya smiled; she knew all too well how great it felt seeing others mimicking and enjoying something so near and dear to your heart and the chilly air filled with the scents of freshly pop corned and ripe smells of hot dogs, sweet scents of freshly churned cotton candy.

"You guys want to head inside?" Aisha asked peering over to her and Rocky.

"Yeah, why not," she said.

They began their decent towards the stage below. The cheering and chatting, singing grew louder and crisper as they got closer to stage.

"Tickets please?" asked a young freckled-face teenaged girl.

Rocky held up his V.I.P. pass. "They have one as well."

"Awesome, you guys can head over towards the blocked off area in the middle, that's where the V.I.P.S. are."

"Thanks," Rocky said.

"No problem…enjoy the show!"

They stepped through the thick crowd of chattering people making their way over towards the center of the theater. There weren't too many people in the center of the theater so they comfortably glided inside their section.

"Hey V.I.P.S," called a tall blonde-haired man with a stark voice. "Just letting you know that in less than ten minutes we are going to open this area up to the other concert goers."

* * *

"You guys ready?!" called a voice behind the shrouded curtains.

Tanya immediately turned her attention to the dark stage. Four silhouetted figures stood still behind dark thin stage curtains.

"YEAH!" echoing all around her from the eager audience.

"They're ready!" called a female voice.

Suddenly the thin curtains dropped to the ground. A thunderous roar of yells, screaming and singing erupted all around her and suddenly a halo of bright lights glowing on each member of the band. With beats of drums, bass, and guitar riffs filling the theater.

A slender muscular figure with dark spiky hair stepped to the front center of the stage spewing out various riffs on his guitar.

Tanya felt a pang of butterflies hit her stomach the moment she realized it was him. There was Adam was a couple of feet before her, looking dashingly handsome and charming as ever, with his dark spiky hair, fitted blue jeans and black " _Eyeshine_ " t-shirt.

"Alright everyone," Adam said setting his guitar aside peering out into the crowd of eager concert goers.

"How are you guys doing this evening?"

"GOOD!"

"That's good to hear, well we all here are very happy that you guys could come tonight for our first-ever showcase."

A roar of applause echoed throughout the theater.

"Let's get this show started! We're going to start this off by playing some tunes from our latest album " _Sansvox_ "," he said picking up the guitar, counting down 3, 2, and 1 strumming a high tune on the guitar...

* * *

 

_2 ½ hours and twenty songs later_

* * *

"Guys this is it, last song for the night," Adam called out to the audience.

"Awwwwwwww!" roared throughout the audience.

"This last song is dedicated to all of you out there who are lost and going through tough times, we hope our song will inspire you to never give up hope no matter how difficult the trials and tribulations you face are."

Adam briefly glanced at Maurice sitting at the drums and started strumming a riff and singing into his microphone filling the theater.

" _You don't know, but you feel you lack, you go on_ _  
_ _And you feel this fact, you lose hope_ _  
_ _But you've been through this, you guess this_ _  
_ _Is just another lapse, you don't know_ _  
_ _But you feel you lack, you go on_ _  
_ _And you feel this fact, you lose hope_ _  
_ _But you've been through this, you guess this_ _  
_ _Is just another lapse_ _Ohh... Ohh..."_

" _You move on_  
And you don't look back, it's not right  
Someone's fortune's slack, you feel broke  
Like shattered glass, but don't ask  
'Cause it might not last

 _21st century overload_  
Go and seek comfort, but don't you know  
You'll be alright if you would wait through the night  
21st century overload  
Go and seek comfort, but don't you know  
You'll be alright if you would break through, breakthrough  
I know you feel like just giving it up this time  
I know you feel like just giving it up this time  
Honey, don't give up; honey, don't give up; honey, don't give up

 _Let it out tonight_  
It's gonna be alright if you fight (Fight)  
Let it out tonight  
It's gonna be alright if you fight

 _21st century overload_  
Go and seek comfort, but don't you know  
You'll be alright if you would wait through the night  
21st century overload  
Go and seek comfort, but don't you know  
You'll be alright if you would break through, break through

 _21st century overload, don't you know_  
21st century overload  
21st century overload, don't you know  
21st century overload

 _You don't have to go, baby, don't_  
You don't have to go in overload  
You don't have to go, baby, don't  
Don't have to, you don't have to move on

 _And you don't look back, it's not right_ _  
_ _Someone's fortune's slack, you feel broke_ _  
_ _Like shattered glass, but don't ask_ _  
_ _'Cause it might not last..."_ Adam sung the concluding last note and swinging his guitar from side to side.

He was smiling as he was peering into the cheering audience before him.

Tanya couldn't believe her ears as she glanced around the amphitheater watching the cheering audience.

The thunderous roar of applaud erupted all around her.

"Encore…Encore…Encore!" some people around here shouted.

"Encore…Encore!" more and more people yelled.

She turned seeing that Aisha and Rocky were shouting it too. Tanya joined in the vigorous chanting.

"Guys, that's it for tonight, we will be signing autographs back at the valley entrance, see you there!" he said as the dark stage curtain dropping behind them.

The audience began dispersing in all directions, chattering, and singing with many of them lining up against the concrete wall near the entrance to the theater-stage.

* * *

"Great show!" Mike said.

"Thanks," Adam said locking his guitar inside its case.

"You guys totally rocked!"

"Rocky!" Adam said stepping over to his friend.

"It was totally awesome," Aisha said.

"Wow, thanks guys so happy that you guys we're able to make it," Adam said embracing both of his best friends.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Aisha said smiling.

"Thanks for coming out to our show," Maurice said.

"Thanks for the support guys, nice shirts by the way!" Crystal said.

"Thanks so much," Polo added as he placed his guitar back in its case.

"No, problem you guys are amazingly awesome!" Aisha said embracing Crystal.

"Just a way to show our support," Rocky said pointing at his shirt. "By the way man thanks for the passes."

"It's all good," Adam said.

"Hey everyone."

"Tanya!"

"In the flesh," she said meekly stepping behind the curtains.

"Wow, so good to see you!" he said embracing tightly in his arms.

"Good seeing you too," she replied wrapping her arms around him.

"You look good girl," He said pulling away from her taking in her alluring appearance. She was looking really stunning with her fitted jeans that were hugging her curves, her long dark hair encircling her lovely face.

"You aren't looking to bad yourself," she said chuckled brushing her hand over his spiky hair.

Adam chuckled clutching his grip around her waist.

"Hey Adam you mind introducing us," Crystal said with laughter.

"Oh right," he said turning them.

"Tanya this is Crystal, our bass player," he said gesturing to her.

"Polo our lead guitar player."

"Over in this corner is Maurice drummer extraordinaire."

"Crystal, Maurice, Polo…Tanya," he said handing out greetings.

"Nice to meet you all," Tanya said shaking all their hands.

"Guys, I'm going to start loading the equipment up so we can get to the autograph session," Maurice said taking apart his drums.

"Do you guys need any help?" Rocky asked.

Crystal and Polo followed taking their instruments and placing inside their cases.

He saw Aisha glance back him and Tanya and guessing she must have sense something she offered her help to them as well.

"Hey, aren't you going to help them?" Tanya asked chuckling.

"Oh yeah," he said nodding peering at her.

He pulled her closer to him her scent filling his senses. Adam didn't want to let her go; he was indulging too much in her presence.

"Adam, I think we really should help them."

"Hey Adam? How you about guys go and set-up the table," Maurice said holding up a small black attaché'

"Okay…are you sure?" he asked peering at his friend.

"Yeah, the sooner we get it set-up the sooner we can start right?" he said with a wink.

Adam nodded. "Cool," he said going back over to the others.

"Well, would you mind helping me with this?" he asking holding up the attaché'.

"Not all," she said with a bright smile...

* * *

"So did you enjoy our show?"

Tanya nodded. "I did."

He smiled.

"Adam I had no idea you-"

"Sing!"

"Well…yeah," she laughed.

"It's alright…you wouldn't be the first to have told me so."

"I'm just used to seeing you doing martial arts, so seeing you up there singing and playing like that…it was amazing to watch. I enjoyed every minute of you guys' show."

Adam smiled as he slid some of their albums across the white table.

"Guess you're not the only singer of the group huh?"

Tanya laughed. "No, guess not."

"I think that's everything," he said taking a step back from the table.

The set-up was finish, they had placed an array of their concert-material, albums, and t-shirts, and other  _Eyeshine_ memorabilia across the table.

"Adam great performance!" shouted someone.

"I love you!" shouted another waving an album in the air.

"You're so awesome!" yelled another.

He turned waving at patrons lined against the wall.

"Thanks guys for the love and support!"

Tanya chuckled. "Looks like you guys have some pretty awesome fans."

Adam agreed their band did have some of the most amazing and dedicated fans and he really enjoyed interacting with them so he was totally psyched being able to hold this autograph session for them. Applaud erupted, it was Crystal and Maurice and Polo making their way over to him and Tanya followed by Rocky and Aisha.

The other three waved at the eager patrons, who were clapping, shouting, chattering at them.

"I don't think we should make them wait any longer," Crystal said laughing.

"Yeah, definitely," Maurice said making his way over to the table.

"I think we're going to get this thing started. Catch up you in a bit," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," Tanya said stepping aside.

"Alright guys, I think they are ready to start. We'll be sending three of you at a time, so please start lining up here," Mike the stage manager said directing the waiting crowd over to the black rope-chained stanchion...

* * *

"Guys that was a kick-ass show!" Crystal said.

"Definitely!" Maurice added high-fiving her.

"I think the turnout was better than we expected," Polo said.

"Yeah, more people than I had anticipated," Adam added.

"Man, I don't know about you guys but I'm beat," Crystal said yawning.

"You tired already," Adam said laughing.

"Hell yeah. We've been practicing every day for a month straight damn I can only do some much," she continued.

"Right," Polo quipped.

"Yeah, I think we're going to call it a night too. Got some production things to work," said Aisha.

"I got a class to teach tomorrow morning."

"I think we're going to head out," Maurice said.

Adam peered over at Tanya.

"Did you all ride together?" she asked.

Adam shook his head. "They did, but I drove."

"I'm not too sure what you have to do…but if you like how about we go grab a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, that would be great!"

"Hey guys I'll check you later," Adam said hugging his band mates.

"Definitely, we'll catch up soon. Nice meeting you Tanya," Crystal said throwing up hand as she strode over to their vehicle.

"Have a good night everyone," Polo said catching up to Crystal.

"Alright, man. You know you going have to tell me what's the deal with you and Tanya," Maurice said.

Adam chuckled. "For sure man," he said slapping his hand.

"Nice meeting you Tanya," he called throwing up a hand at her.

"Nice meeting you all. Have a good night," Tanya called.

"Aisha, Rocky…once again thanks so much for coming out to our show, you don't know how much that meant," Adam said making his way over to them.

"No problem, man it was an awesome show, we totally enjoyed it," Rocky said joyfully.

"Adam it was totally worth it, you guys totally rocked."

"Thanks guys!"

"We're going hit the road, have a good night guys," Aisha said throwing her hands up.

"Have a good night, thanks so much for everything today," Tanya said embracing the two of them.

"Anytime," Rocky said embracing Tanya.

"Good night," Aisha said winking.

"Later," Rocky called smiling.

Adam stood by Tanya side watching their friends till they disappeared around the bend of the empty parking lot…

* * *

Adam leaned back against the wooden bench pulling his jacket closer to his body. The crisp night air was breezing about bringing a slight chill with it.

"It's such a beautiful night," Tanya said.

He nodded glancing up into the night skies.

The midnight skies were dotted with several stars; many were gleaming brightly against the skies. Silence surrounded them expect for the occasional passing cars. He and Tanya decided to skip the coffee and instead hang out at the small park for a while outside her and Katherine's three story stone-walled apartment complex.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she smiled leaning in closer to him.

"I'm so glad that you were able to come out to the concert."

"Of course I wasn't going to pass up a chance to see you."

He smiled moving closer to her.

"How does it feel being back in Angel Grove?"

"Well, I've only been back for less than a week but so far it's been really good."

"I got the chance to see my parents and some other relatives, and catch up with some all you guys, so it's been a great week."

"Aren't you going to work with Aisha?"

Tanya nodded. "I start this Monday."

"That's awesome!"

"I know right, I'm absolutely excited about working with Aisha!"

"I'm excited that you're back in town," Adam said turning towards her.

She turned her body completely towards him peering intensely at him.

"It's great being back," Tanya whispered stoking her hand against his face.

This sent chills down Adam's core he reached over embracing her hand in his own taking in all her warmth. She peered at him with worrisome glare, as if there something heavy on her mind.

"Something on your mind?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

"Since when were you in a band? What happened to you teaching martial arts?"

Adam chuckled. "I've been playing for a few years now; I stopped teaching martial arts a couple of years ago to help my parents run their business. My mom bought me a guitar and I self-taught myself how to play and I started penning some lyrics and one day I thought hey why not start a band so I got together with my buddy Maurice and we auditioned for other members and found Polo and Crystal and that's the gist of how everything came together."

"Wow, that must've hard for you to stop teaching martial arts?"

"Yeah, it was Rocky didn't take it too well especially since we started the  _Flying Star Academy_  together but I had to help out my parents they wanted me to help them run their office in L.A. full-time and I just didn't have the time to run back and forth between L.A. and Angel Grove so something had to give unfortunately martial arts had too."

"I'm sorry to hear that…I know how much you enjoyed martial arts but you seem to have found another passion in music."

"It's all good…it's been great being able to share this side of myself with the world. Not saying you can't do that with martial arts but doing music has allowed me to connect with others in a more intimate way."

She nodded. "I totally understand what you mean. Music is such a great way to connect with others…it's such an indescribable feelings when someone comes up to you telling you how much your song, music has touched them or made them feel or how it has helped through something they were going through."

"Yeah, that is a really great feeling," he said wrapping his arms around her.

Tanya sucked in a deep breath. "I missed you so much," she said in a small voice.

Adam moved in closer to Tanya and whispering that he had missed her too. She seemed just as taken back as he was about his confession. He moved in slowly pressing his lips against hers. They breathlessly pulled apart from one another. Adam couldn't believe that even after all these years how much their kisses took his breath away. He wanted more, now that he had gotten a taste of her once again even after all these long years. But, he stopped himself knowing that once he got started he wouldn't be able to stop himself. As he was pondering these thoughts he felt her leaning her head against his shoulders, he smiled leaning against hers...

* * *

"You have any plans tomorrow?"

"No," Tanya answered shaking her head.

"Would you like to hang out then?"

"Sure I would like that."

"Awesome, I can get your around noon if that's cool?"

"Okay," she replied with a smile.

He pulled her in embracing her tightly within his arms. There stood there for several moments wrapped in each other's' embrace. She pulled away from him saying good night. He stood there watching her disappear behind apartment #335.

Adam sighed as he started making his way back to the parking lot hopping in his car.

 

 


	15. Reconciliation

 Adam rolled over slamming his hand against the beeping alarm next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus them.

"Man it's already after 10 a.m.?"

He couldn't believe that it was already this late in the morning. Adam flopped his head back against his soft pillow shutting his eyes focusing on the darkness inside them. He being exhausted beyond words, with the all the daily rehearsals he and Eyeshine did every day for their show-case and trying to help his parents run their business on the side and not to mention trying to have a social life. Adam sat up in bed; he had made plans to meet up with Tanya today around noon. He climbed out of his bed making his way over to the bathroom…

Adam trekked over to his closet, peering inside. He grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt and a pair black engineering boots. He headed over to the bathroom, taking out some styling product and gliding through his jet-black hair. Feeling satisfied with his overall appearance he grabbed a leather navy jacket from the linen closet making his way out into his garage...

* * *

"You're looking good."

"Thanks Kat," Tanya said taking a seat next to her on the black leather sofa.

She dressed in a pair of denim shorts that were showing off her long gracefully gams, a fitted white t-shirt and her black gladiator sandals.

"So what time is Adam coming to get you?"

"Around noon."

Kat nodded. "You must have gotten back pretty late. I didn't even hear you come in."

"I'm not sure…I know it was sometime after 1 a.m."

"I didn't know that his concert would last that long," she said chuckling.

Tanya rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Of course the concert didn't last that long…Adam and I came back here and sat outside talking catching up."

"Girl, I know…I'm just playing with you," Kat said laughing.

"You sure are in a good mood, wonder if that has to do with a certain guest coming by tomorrow," she jokingly jibed.

"Well…yeah but I'm really happy that I worked out an awesome deal with those investors."

"What does that mean?"

"That I now have some much-needed financial backing to help keep my business open."

Tanya nodded. "That makes sense, congrats Kat," she said happily.

Kat smiled at her best friend.

She and Kat both turned their attention over the knock at their door.

"Coming!" Tanya said peeking through the peep-hole.

"Adam!" she said wrapping herself in his arms.

"Hey girl," he said.

"Come on inside."

"Adam!" Kat said standing to her feet.

"Kat! Long time no see!" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, it has been a long time."

"Too long."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to your concert last night. I've been really caught up at work."

Adam smiled. "Kat, it's all good. We all have tons of things going on I completely understand."

"Thanks, we will definitely have to all get together soon."

"Yeah, definitely," Adam said agreeing with her statement.

"Tommy is coming into town tomorrow," Kat said.

Adam's eyes seemed to light up. "He is?"

"Sure is," she said nodding.

"I haven't Tommy in…years."

"Well, perhaps we all could go out together once he gets here," Tanya suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea," Kat said brightly.

"So you ready to head out?" he asked turning to Tanya.

"Yup!"

"Kat it was so good seeing you again."

"Same here. Now you guys behave now," she chided throwing up a finger at her and Adam.

"Whatever girl...see you later."

"Later, Kat," Adam said as they stepped out of their apartment.

He grabbed her hand leading her downstairs to the parking lot.

She looked around wondering where his car was as they descended over to corner of the parking lot.

"Adam where did you park?"

He turned to her with a wide grin, "over here," Adam said.

"Where?" Tanya said looking around.

"Right here," he called pointing.

"This is your ride?!" she asked pointing over at the slick black motorcycle parked glimmering in the bright sunlight.

"Wow, this cool!" she said looking over his ride.

"You can touch it," he laughed.

She ran her fingers over the glossy smooth leather seat, up to the gear panel, and over to the slick handle-bars.

"This is my Harley Wide Glide, got her a year ago, I love this thing," he said running his hands over the chrome-plated handle-bars.

"She huh?" Tanya said laughing at the fact that Adam had personified his motorcycle.

She could clearly tell he was quite fond of his ride.

He nodded. "Yeah this is my  _other_  girl," Adam said glancing back at Tanya.

Tanya chuckled shaking her head.

"I have something for you," he said walking over to the back of his bike.

She watched as Adam opened a medium-sized black box attached to the chrome-plated sissy bar.

"Here you go," he said handing her a black and red blazed helmet.

"Wow…thanks!"

He grabbed his keys, unlocking a small chain that attached to his helmet that was similar in style to hers from the handle-bars.

"You ready to go?" he said placing his helmet over his spiky hair.

"You sure  _she's_ okay with me riding?" she asked patting the seat.

"Definitely, she understands our history," he said pulling some of her hair away from her face.

"Thanks," Tanya said placing her helmet over her head.

Adam hopped up the seat; she climbed on the seat behind him.

"Hold on tight!" Adam called locking the key in the ignition firing up the torch.

Its engine fired up roaring loudly in her ears. He moved the motorcycle into gear, and thrusting off from the parking lot, Tanya clutched on tightly to him as they sped off towards the open road…

* * *

Her and Adam spent part of their afternoon at Mia Bella's one of the local Italian restaurants, in the City-Centre of downtown Angel Grove. They spent most of the time chatting and catching up with one another. It had been a couple of years since Tanya had been there so they took an afternoon stroll through the Centre, enjoying each other's company taking in the relaxing comfort of the atmosphere around them. As the afternoon slipped into evening Adam took her over to the Angel Grove Harbor, it stretched for endless miles overlooking the vast Pacific seas.

In the near distance was Angel Grove's Iconic Harbor-Bridge suspended high and tall over the roaring Pacific seas. Today the harbor being filled with locals and tourists alike who were trekking along its pathway. The crisp late afternoon air was a chilled mixture of the saltiness of the seas and the fresh catches from some of the fish vendors that lined the harbor. She ceased walking and made her way over to the wood railing lining the harbor.

Tanya leaned against the railing taking in the vastness of their surroundings, she felt so relaxed and at ease.

"Adam thanks so much for bringing me out here."

"No problem."

She felt him wrap his hands around her shoulders. She peered over at him, taking in his warm embrace. Tanya shut her eyes focusing on the sounds of the rushing comber of the open seas. There was denying how great it felt being wrapped in his comfort. The two of them quietly spent this rest of the afternoon at the railings taking peacefulness their surroundings…

* * *

"Tanya?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if this is the right time to say this…" he said trailing off.

Tanya felt her heart skip a beat momentarily. "Say what?" she asked turning around.

Doubtless worry was clearly written over his expression.

"I know that we barely reconnecting with each other but I've lost you one too many times, and I'm not going to lose you again," he said peering intensely at her.

Tanya sucked in a long deep breath carefully taking in his words. She reached over wrapping her arms around his slender shoulders.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon," she said in a small voice.

A wide grin spread across his face. She leaned in closer to him taking in his warmth pressing her lips against his. The pair breathlessly pulled apart from one another, she leaned her head against his shoulders feeling completely relaxed and at ease…

* * *

The night air was crisp and cool as it was blowing through her hair. She and Adam were walking hand in hand down the lit-harbor when a sudden thought popped into her head.

"Hey, Adam I know it's a little late but I would like to a ride on your bike."

"Right now?!" he said.

She nodded feeling a little adventurous.

"Alright," he agreed leading her back over to the harbor-parking lot.

The chilly winds were whipping through hair and pierced her skin as she and Adam were speeding down lanes of the open highway. The rush of adrenaline warmed her body despite the chill that lingered in the air. Everything was a winding blur as they sped pass going well over 70 mile per hour on the open highway they started weaving through a pocket of slower moving traffic that littered the highway. She was thoroughly impressed with Adam's control and aptness of his bike...

"Man that was like so much fun!" Tanya cried sitting her helmet on top of the seat.

She felt her body slowly coming down from the thrilling adrenaline rush.

Adam chuckled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"I did," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"Adam, I had such a great time with you today."

"Yeah, so did I," he said with a smile.

She led him back towards her apartment; they made their way up the creaky metal staircase up to the third floor.

Tanya leaned back against the white wall next to her door.

"Thanks so much sweetie," she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"It's all good, glad you had a good time," he said taking her into his arms.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to L.A. to help my parents with their business."

Tanya nodded. "That's cool we'll definitely hang out again… _soon_."

"Definitely!"

"Have a good night," she said gliding her hand softly down his face.

"Good night Tanya," he said taking her hand in his own.

Adam turned away throwing up a hand, disappearing at the foot of the staircase…

* * *

"I think that's everything," Tommy said shutting his small black suitcase.

He sat down in the swiveling chair at the lacquered desk. He peered around his luxurious hotel suite; it would be his last night there. Tomorrow he would be heading back to his hometown Angel Grove to not only catch up with his friends but to see Kat his long-time lover. Excited, anticipation had been coursing through his body all day long tomorrow he would be getting to see Kat and his friends. Tommy picked up his flight itinerary looking over it.

A knock on his door stirred his attention. Tommy strode over to the door wondering who it could be; he hadn't ordered any room service nor asked for any maid services.

He cautiously opened up his door.

"Haley, Anton! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey to you too Tommy," Haley said brightly.

"Come inside," he said stepping aside.

Haley shook her head, "oh no, we don't want to come inside…actually we were thinking that we could all go out and have a celebratory dinner," said Haley.

"A celebratory dinner. What's the occasion?" he asked with suspicion.

"Tommy, we ended up getting the funding for our research centers," Anton said.

"No…no freaking way?!" Tommy cried with excitement.

Haley nodded, "it's true, we found out about an hour ago."

"That's amazing guys!" he said reaching over embracing his friends.

"So, c'mon let's go this definitely calls out for celebrate!" Haley chirped.

"Of course! Let me go grab my jacket."

"Let's get going," Anton said.

"Guys, this definitely some of the most amazing news that I've heard all these week," he said shutting his hotel door behind…

* * *

Tommy leaned back against the hard wood chair peering out of the window in front of them. The evening skies were lined with several stars that shined brightly against its dark backdrop. Their restaurant of choice  _Le Cheval_ was located near the vicinity of U.C. Berkley campus that offered this amazing panoramic view of the open Pacific seas. He shut his eyes inhaling the sweet, savory scents of the various favors swirling throughout the famous Asian fusion joint.

"Hey Earth to Tommy!"

"What?!"

Haley laughed, "Tommy I swear I really do think that we you live in your own little world."

He chuckled, "you have no idea," he jibed.

"How about a toast to the occasion," Anton said holding up a small champagne glass filled with Merlot.

Tommy glanced over at Haley nodding holding up his wine-glass.

"A toast to Haley and me for being blessed with the opportunity to expand our research company," Anton said.

"Definitely!" Tommy said clanking their champagne glasses together.

"Let's not forget, a toast for all three of us being able to attend this amazing research conference," Haley added.

"Right!" Tommy called as the three of them toasted once again.

"Too us!" Haley said tipping back her wine.

He slipped some of the Merlot, it felt warming as it went down into his body. Tommy sighed leaning back against his chair peering back out the window. Everything was coming together better than he expected, and planned. His partners got their grant; he would be back in Angel Grove in less than twenty-four hours then a jarring thought invaded his thoughts.

_What was he going to do about the millennium morphers and the encounter with Father Jacob he stumbled across?_

There had to be some logical reason why Tommy was the one who discovered them. He couldn't but to feel that regardless of how great things were going, something vile and ominous was lingering nearby. Tommy shook off those thoughts so he could enjoy the reminder of the evening celebrating with his colleagues.

 

 


	16. A Surprise for Katherine

 "Calm down girl!" Tanya said grabbing her shaking hands.

Kat took in a deep breath and made her way to the front door.

"His flight should be here in an hour, so I should have enough time to make it to the airport."

"Girl, you have plenty of time…to make it there."

"I know…I know…"

"So calm down," Tanya said laughing.

She nodded grabbing her purse heading over to the front door.

"See you guys once you get back," Tanya said stepping into room shutting the door behind her.

Kat opened up the door stopping dead in her tracks.

"Tommy!"

"In flesh beautiful."

She ran into his arms.

"I see someone really missed me," he jokingly jibed.

Kat shook her head at his silliness. "Come on inside."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Hey Tanya?" Kat called knocking at her door.

"Hey I thought you were heading to the airport?" she said peaking from behind her door.

"Yeah, I was on my way till…" she said trailing off.

Tanya peered at her, "Is something wrong?"

She pulled her out of her room.

"Tommy?!"

"Tanya!"

"Hey!" she called making her way over to him.

"Hey Tanya so great to see you. Looking good."

"Not looking too bad yourself Dr. Oliver," she said with laughter.

Kat snickered at her their quaint little reunion.

"Hey I thought Kat was going to pick you up from the airport?"

"Yeah, about that," he said turning to Kat. "I managed to get on an earlier flight…and I took a cab over to your place. So surprise!"

"Some surprise," she said playfully shoving him.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you but what fun would that have been?!"

"Tommy I know that we haven't seen each other in a couple of years…but it's good to know that some things or  _some_ people will never change," Tanya chided jokingly.

She could help but laugh at Tanya's quip she was right despite his studious demeanor that silly, prankster side of him still remained.

"Guys, I need to finish looking over some materials Aisha sent me for our show tomorrow, catch up with you guys a little later."

"Cool, it was great seeing you Tanya."

"You too  _Dr. Oliver_ ," she said disappearing behind her bedroom door.

"How about we get you settled in," Kat said reaching for his black suitcase…

* * *

"Are you hungry? Want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kat I'm sure…relax take a load off," he said patting the leather seat next to him.

She conceded taking a seat next to him, not understanding how he could be so relaxed and calm and at ease.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Kat, now that I'm here with you everything is fine," he said taking her hand.

She smiled clutching his hand in her own. Kat knew that she needed to calm down and just relax.

"So you sure you don't mind me saying here till I get settled in?"

"No not all. This way I can keep an eye on you," she joked.

Tommy chuckled, "hey have I ever giving you a reason not to trust me?"

Kat cut her eyes at him.

"Don't answer that."

"Anyways of course I don't mind."

"Thanks…it just makes me wish I still had my house here," Tommy said shaking his head.

Kat sighed. She had always wondered if he had ever regretting selling his house and essentially giving up his entire life to travel with her to London. That thought has always lingered in the back of her mind. Even though he did manage to find work over in England he never seemed very happy over there. And as disheartening as it was when he got the opportunity to go work in Reefside she knew it was in his best interest to take the job instead of breaking up they decided to go their separate ways and just take their relationship from there.

Fortunately, for them the fate was on their sides with her getting the opportunity to run her dance school branch in Angel Grove and Tommy's research home-base here in California destiny seemed be leading them back together.

"Don't worry Tommy I'm sure that you will find something soon."

"Right, how is everyone else doing?"

"Rocky still running his dojo, Aisha working at the local radio station and you know she will be working with Tanya, Adam still jamming with his band."

"That's cool. It's good to see that everyone is doing well," he acknowledged.

* * *

They spent the reminder of the afternoon laid out on her couch, talking and watching movies. It was great getting to spend some quality time with him. Later on that day, Tanya joined the two of them for dinner. The three of them were enjoying some of Kat's famous spaghetti and meatballs, with some garlic bread and a side of white wine.

"Kat did I ever tell how much I missed your wonderful cooking?"

She smiled. "Thanks," she said clutching Tommy's hand.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm stuffed," Tanya said placing her folk next to her empty plate.

"Hey you need to save some room for desert."

"You're kidding right?!" Tanya asked crossing her arms.

Kat chuckled as she stepped over inside the kitchen.

She opened up the refrigerator pulling out a cheesecake.

"Here you," she said setting it down on the table.

"Kat, that looks so good, can I have a slice?"

"Of course."

"What about you Tanya?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on you know you want one," Tommy joked waving his plate at her.

"Fine," Tanya sighed.

Kat smiled handing her best friend a piece as she took a slice of herself sitting down at the table…

* * *

"I think that's all the dishes," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Kat said peering up from the bar.

She was wiping clean the bar that lined the outside of the kitchen.

"Looks like that's everything," Tanya said walking over the kitchen disposing of something in the trash.

"Guys I think I'm going to call it a night…" she said yawning.

"Good night Tanya," Kat said.

"Have a good night."

"Later guys," she called throwing up a hand disappearing into her bedroom.

"Hey Kat what time do you have to go in tomorrow?"

"8 a.m. why?"

"I was wondering if you had time to drop off me at my uncle's place?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks appreciate it," he said walking over to her.

She turned to him wrapping her arms around his thick muscular frame, she felt him pulling her in closer to him they shared a sweet kiss with one another. He pulled away from her lips lifting her to feet.

"Tommy what are you doing?!"

He smiled slyly not saying a word and began walking towards her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

"Curse you Agent Morrigan!"

"Lord Robogog …"

"I will not have it!" he barked pressing a chrome-plated button on his high-octane chair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Agent Morrigan yelled as shots of electricity throughout her robotic body.

The crippling pain bought her down to her knees. The surging electrical shock stung every one of the circuits flowing through her form. She slammed her fist into the cold, hard ground. Agent Morrigan heard the clacking sound of metal, She glanced up and saw Lord Robogog towering ominously over her.

"Agent Morrigan, this is your last and only chance. If you don't come up with information on those morphers or those legacy rangers I will dispose of you like the trash you!" he bellowed stomping a heavy metallic foot on her back.

"Ugh!" she cried crashing into the cold, hard ground.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," she said in a small voice.

Agent Morrigan felt extremely humiliated and mortified to the point where she just hung her head to the ground.

She felt something grabbing one of her arms.

She glanced up peering at her vassal.

"Buredo-run what are you doing?!"

He remained silent, lifting her to her feet.

She jerked her hand from his grasp.

How dare he stand to touch her without her permission?

"Are you okay Agent Morrigan?"

"Of course!"

He nodded.

"Come on, we need to get back to work on finding those morphers," she said stepping out of Lord Robogog's chamber.

"Yes."

As they were making their way over to her command center, she couldn't help but to think about Buredo-run's gesture. A sudden feeling of gratefulness started cycling through her circuits, she tried shaking it off. She was a robot after-all there was no programming inside of her that allowed for her to feel grateful to no one other being other than her creator.

_Maybe it had something to do with the shock she just received from Lord Robogog?_

Yes that was it; the shock was messing with the wiring in her internal processing units. She would have to check into that later now a more important mission laid head and that was finding those millennium morphers. She sat at her command chair peering intensely at the screen. There was nothing different, it was still screening and scanning the same vectors as it had before.

"Why?!" she screeched. "I don't understand why I haven't come across anything yet?"

She knew that they were in the right city so she couldn't understand why she hadn't come across anything yet. She grabbed her pad from underneath her chair.

"What?!"

"A  _legacy power ranger has been located_ …" was flashing bright red across its screen.

She stood to feet her circuitry firing up.

"Buredo-run, look at this!" she called out to her vassal.

"What is it?" Buredo-run said clanking over to her.

"Look at this," Agent Morrigan said placing the screen into front of him.

"That is great news," Buredo-run said matter-of-factly.

She nodded. "Indeed it is."

"If I may inquire…"

"Yes?"

"If your scanner has located any of the legacy rangers does that mean the scanner located them because they possess the millennium morphers?"

Agent Morrigan took a step back processing Buredo-run's inquiry. As much as she hated to admit her vassal did have a valid point. But at the same time how could it be, the scroll did say that the legacy rangers would be in Angel Grove. So they were in the right city, so why did it take so long to find any of their intended targets. Unless the legacy rangers were not originally in the city when they first arrived but that still couldn't explain the why her pad was not picking on the millennium morphers.

"Buredo-run, while you do make a good point, I believe we should focus on that we found one of the legacy rangers."

"Yes," he said bowing before her.

Agent Morrigan clutched her companion tightly to her chest. Not only was this was break that her and the Robotic Empire has been waiting for but it was the pawn that she needed for Lord Robogog to spare her life.

 


	17. First Time Jitters

"Another week and a new day." Rocky said stepping inside of his martial arts dojo.

"Hai Sensei" a student said bowing before him.

"Hai," he said bowing back at the student.

This bought a smile to his face as he proceeded towards his office. He grabbed a bottle of water from the small refrigerator besides the door. Rocky had just taken his daily five-mile jog around the local park before his class. His daily jogs helped him clear his head and prepare him for all the physical aspects he needed for his martial arts classes. He thoroughly enjoyed keeping his body and mind in good physical shape; he had to keep up with all his younger students. He took a quick swig of the water. Rocky pulled off his wind-breaker, setting against his work chair. He pulled his black belt tighter against his waist and stepped out into the dojo.

* * *

"Thanks so much for bringing me out here."

"No problem," Kat said wrapping her arms around him.

"Tommy!"

They both turned their attention over to a tall, man with brushy salt and pepper colored hair.

"Hey Uncle Mike I'll be there in a second," Tommy said.

"Your uncle hasn't really aged at all."

He still had his sharp good looks, wearing a tailored pants and shirt.

Tommy snickered, "well, of course now you see where all my good looks come from."

"Of course." Kat said laughing.

"I'll get going now; call me if you need anything."

"Definitely, I love you, have a good day," Tommy said wrapping Kat in his arms.

"I love you too," she said reluctantly pulling from his embrace making her going back to her car.

Kat watched as Tommy and his uncle walk up the paved driveway, disappearing inside his home.

* * *

"Hey Aisha do you have those call-sheets?"

"Yeah here they are," she said reaching over her desk handing them to her recording engineer.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She leaned back in her chair glancing at the clock on her computer screen. It was almost eleven a.m. the daily talk-radio show she was co-hosting with Tanya would be starting soon. Aisha all too excited, even though she and Tanya weren't the best of friends so she saw this job as an opportunity for her and Tanya to bond and hopefully brings their friendship closer together. Besides there was no other better candidate who could be her co-host, Tanya had so much to bring and share with the world, her experience touring throughout the world, and her brief stint she had working as a radio disc jockey at one of their local affiliate stations.

She had all the attributes and qualities of what it took to co-host.

"Aisha?"

"Tanya!"

"Good morning," Tanya said stepping over to her.

"Hey girl…have a seat," she said pulling out the swiveling chair besides her.

"So, are you excited? Ready to get this show started?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Aisha chuckled, the nervousness written all over her expression. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tanya, everything is going to be alright, I promise."

She nodded. "I know…I know I just don't want to mess up or disappoint you."

This took Aisha by complete surprise, she was not expecting this type of response from her, and in fact she expected a bit more confidence from her friend.

"Girl, don't worry you'll do fine, I'm starting off the show so just look over these call-sheets to see the topics that we will be going over today," she said sliding the paper over to her.

"Thanks, Aisha."

"Ladies, show time in five minutes," called the recording engineer.

"Let's go over these topics one more time before we start," Aisha said...

"5,4,3,2,1...start," calls the recording engineer through the speakers.

Aisha glanced over at Tanya placing her headset over her ears.

"Good morning, this is your girl Aisha Campbell coming to you live from Angel Grove!"

"As you all know today is big day here at KATC, today marks the début of our new radio-talk show  _Citizens with Voices_. We're going to talking about a variety of topics from careers, travelling, love, relationships, and music just to name a few. But before I go on I am extremely excited to introduce you all to my girl the singer/song writer and philanthropist Tanya Sloan!"

She turned to Aisha smiling.

"Hello, everyone it's so awesome being here and granted this amazing opportunity to come and host this radio-show with my girl Aisha Campbell," she said.

"Tanya, why don't we start with you introducing yourself and telling our listeners about your career?"

"Sure," she said…

* * *

"See girl…that wasn't too bad…now was it?"

"Not at all," Tanya said with laughter.

Aisha reached over shutting off their computer. She and Tanya wrapped their show about an hour ago, and they had spent some time researching and going over some topics from tomorrow's show, and some of their listeners' feedback.

"You know what I'm thinking that maybe we could go into the City Centre to promote our new radio-show."

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea."

"I'll have to talk to the owners to see if we can least some space out there, hopefully we can get out there this week…but if not it's all good."

Tanya nodded. "Judging from some of this feedback we got I think we're off to a good start."

"Definitely!" Aisha said in agreement.

They had gone over some comments from listeners that subscribed to their show online; overall all the listeners gave were positive praises.

"Hey Tanya if you don't mind, do you think you could help me out with some of these production papers?"

"Sure, what are you working on if you don't mind me asking?"

"Rocky's martial arts workout collection."

"Of course!"

"Great, let me go grab some of the papers and the reels be right back…"

* * *

 

  _Later on that evening_

* * *

Tommy leaned back against the wooden bench. He had lost track of how long he had sat out there, outside of Kat and Tanya's apartment. He spent the most of the day catching up with his uncle. The evening sun was peaking high in the cloudless skies. The air was breezy and chilled; he had forgotten how cool autumn in Angel Grove was like, as he pulled his jacket closer to his body. Tommy turned his attention over to the chattering children playing around the small park peering into the cloudless skies; he just couldn't seem to shake the ominous vibe that seemed to loom in the air.

He reached into his back pocket pulling out the golden embossed trading card. The word " _Redemption_ " was printed underneath the image of angel wings. Tommy found this card lying at the bottom of the treasure chest. He flipped it nervously back and forth in his hands. He couldn't figure out what in the world this card meant and what its purpose was along with several other questions that were constantly on his mind.

_What did his run in with Buredo-run of the cyborg mean?_

_Why was he after the contents inside of the treasure chest?_

_What significance did this card and those morphers hold for him?_

_And what was the deal with the Father Jacob the entity that came to him?_

All these questions continuously burned in the back of Tommy's mind.

Tommy's gut instinct was telling him to go out and investigate these strange findings and if his multiple stints as a Power Ranger taught him anything, that if you had a strong gut-feeling about something that you follow on that instinct. But, the problem was that he had no idea how to go about following that instinct. He had no connection to any of his former or past rangers' powers; he had no idea if any other rangers existed out there in world the last group of rangers he had contact with where the Dino Thunder Rangers and Sensei Kenoi Watanabe and his Wind and Thunder Power Rangers.

Angel Grove hadn't experienced any types of vexing monsters attacks in over a decade, so it wasn't like he could pull anything from that. Zordon and Alpha were long gone, so there was no way to contact them.

Tommy truly didn't know what to do.

He hadn't had any further contact with Father Jacob or another run-in with Buredo-run.

He thought about talking it over with his close friends after-all they all had been former rangers at some point and he was sure that if anyone understood what he was feeling they would. But, at the same time all of them had lived normal and peacefully lives and they last thing he wanted to do was to disturb their lives, with news that he had come across an enormous talking tiki-head from the heavens, and some gigantic robotic that almost sent him to his demise.

Tommy sighed. Trying to turn off his mind, but the more and more he tried turning off those troublesome thoughts the more and more questions popped into his head.

_Such as how much of a coincidence was it that all his friends that were former rangers were all back in the city where it all started?_

_Was there some greater purpose to this to this coincidence?_

_Why out of everyone else in the world was he the one that happen to find them?_

Everything was just too much of a coincidence for Tommy to ignore. He wondered if he should just go with his gut and say something to Kat and their friends. Maybe they could help him bring about some rationalization this panic he was feeling. But, once again he didn't want to risk getting everyone all riled up for nothing.

Tommy shut his eyes; he just didn't know what to do.

"Tommy?"

"Kat!"

"Hey," she said taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing out here? You know could go inside right?"

He turned to Kat watching her long golden hair fluttering in the chilly breeze.

"Tommy?!" she called out once again.

He shook head trying to get out of his frazzled state of mind.

"I'm sorry…" he said rubbing his temples.

"What's the matter?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

He peered into her sharp blue eyes debating whether he should tell her what he had felt. Tommy sucked in a long deep breath; he knew if he could trust anyone Kat was definitely the person, he knew she wouldn't judge his suspicion.

"Kat, my love…" he trailed off reaching over for her hand.

"Yes?"

"You probably won't believe me when I tell you this, but I've had this strong feeling that something really evil is lurking nearby."

He stared at her trying to gage her reaction.

"Wow, Tommy what makes you think that?"

"I don't know…but I just have this strong feeling that something is out and it's not good."

Kat nodded. "Well, I'm sure you're feeling that way for a reason."

Tommy deflated; he knew he had made the right choice talking to her.

"Is there something in particular that is making you feel this way?"

"No…I just got this strong feeling in my gut..."

"Whenever you have that strong gut feeling about something it's usually there to forewarn you about something."

"I completely agree."

A look of panic flashed in her eyes as she turned towards him.

"I don't know what to make of it…but I honestly hope that there isn't something out there…if there is what can we do about? It's not like we can  _morph_  into the power rangers or something…so I'm not too sure what we could do about it."

"Yeah, exactly so that's why I'm hoping I'm wrong so very wrong."

"I would have to agree with you on this," she laughed.

"Let me ask you something?"

"Okay?"

"Hypothetically speaking if you could become a power ranger again would you?"

Kat peered at him; Tommy could tell she was pondering the possibility.

"Honestly, I would."

"Seriously?!"

She nodded. "Yeah, I never exactly wanted to give up my powers in the first place…"

He laughed. "We're just doing what we had to go do, and I think we had some decent predecessors."

"We did…but I still would opt to keep my powers if I had the choice."

"I understand," Tommy said nodding.

"How about you? Would you become a ranger again?"

"Yeah, I would."

"It would be your 6th time?" she asked laughing.

"Yup."

"Wow what an honor," Kat said laughing.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, no doubt those were the good times I'll say."

"Yeah, they were."

"Hey, what made you bring that up? Has Dr. Tommy Oliver come up with a way to become a power ranger again?" she chuckled.

"Oh…no…no…I was just asking that's all."

"You sure you're not asking because of this feeling you got?"

Tommy shook his head. "No…not at all…it's like you said if there was something out there what could we possibly do about it?"

"Exactly."

"Kat, please don't tell anyone…including  _Tanya_ , I just want to keep this between us for now."

"Of course," she said.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," she laughed laying her head against his shoulders.

"Hey you two!"

"Hey Tanya," Tommy called waving.

"Tanya!"

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Just relaxing and enjoying the sunset."

"Have a seat join us," he said.

She sat down next to Kat on the wooden bench.

"So Tanya how was your first day?"

"It was awesome; I had such a great time working with Aisha."

"That's great, that you guys are getting to work together." Tommy said.

"Yeah, it is and Aisha's show has such a great fan-base, I'm going to really enjoy working with her," Tanya said brightly.

"Guys I don't know about you but I'm starving," Kat said glancing between the both of them.

"Yeah, me too," Tanya said.

"Count me in."

"Awesome!" Kat said standing to her feet.

Tommy and Tanya stood to their feet following her back upstairs.

He was hoping more than anything that what Kat said was true and that his gut was wrong.

* * *

 


	18. Clarity

 "I'm really happy that you're enjoying your new job."

"Thanks sweetie," she said smiling.

Adam tightly clutched her hand. He had been anxious to get back into town to see her.

"How was L.A.?"

"It was alright, same bad drivers, traffic and smog nothing out of the usual."

Tanya snickered. "How are your parents doing?"

"They're doing fine; their business has kept them out of the country for a while so that's why they asked me if I can help out at their L.A. office…oh yeah they also asked me about you."

"They did?"

Adam nodded.

"Elaborate please," she said peering his way.

"Oh right…I just told them that you moved back into town and that we've been hanging out together."

"They were definitely very happy to hear that you're back in town and they mentioned catching up with you next time they are in town."

"Yeah, that would great; it's been forever since I last saw them."

Adam sighed. He remembered the last time she meant up with his parents it was the couple of years ago when she left Angel Grove. She had meant up with them to say her good-byes and farewells to them. His parents couldn't believe the news when he told them that she would be moving back into town. It was great seeing how excited his parents were over her coming back into town as he was.

"How's Tommy doing? I hate that I've had a chance to catch up with him yet."

"He's doing well, he's been visiting his uncle and him and Kat have been hanging out and reconnecting with one another."

"That's cool…I would really like to get together and just hanging out with everyone," Adam said.

"I've been thinking the same thing…in fact we were talking about that last night, how awesome it would be if we could get together with everyone."

Adam was pleasantly surprised to learn that he and his friends shared the same sentiments.

"Yes, we should definitely do that."

Tanya nodded. "We haven't been together in a very long time it would be awesome to play catch up."

"Hey we could have a barbecue at my place."

She ceased walking turning to him. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why not I have that outdoor patio and I've wanting to fire up my new grill for some time now."

"Adam, that sounds great!"

"Okay, now that we've established where this can take place, we need to decide on a day and time," Tanya said taking a seat at one of the nearby park benches.

Adam took a seat next her at the bench, he started pondering on when would be a good time to gather everyone together.

"How about a week or so from now?" he suggested.

"Oh…I just remembered something…Tommy mentioned he might have to leave town soon."

"Did he say when?"

"No, he didn't say so…but I have a feeling he may leave sometime next week."

Adam sighed. He really wanted every one of his close friends to come out to the barbecue so he started running ideas through his head.

"Do you know if Kat and Tommy will be busy this Sunday?"

"Honestly, I'm not too sure…why?"

"Maybe we could do this Sunday. I know for a fact that Rocky and Aisha don't work on Sundays and I don't have plans."

"Do you have any plans?"

"No I don't."

"Great that makes two of us at least…" he said.

"Okay I see where you're going with this…what's today Wednesday hopefully everyone will be cool with everything being last-minute." Tanya said pulled out her phone…

* * *

"I just got a text back from Kat, she said her and Tommy are both free this Sunday."

"Awesome, now just need to tell Rocky and Aisha."

"I can tell Aisha about it at work tomorrow."

"Cool, I'll call or go visit Rocky and let him know about it."

"Wow, looks like everything has worked out," she said.

"It will be great being back together with one another," Adam said…

He and Tanya spent the next hour trekked through the trails through Angel Grove Millennium Park back over to his place.

"You would like to check out the patio?"

"I would love too," she answered with a smile…

* * *

Tanya stepped inside of Adam's place taking in everything around her. Leather black couches, with matching love seats situated around a small glass coffee table in the middle of the living room. Adam headed over to his kitchen that was directly next to his living room. Tanya walked over to the red-bricked fire-place she peered at the large flat-screen television perched high above it.

There were several pictures and martial arts trophies lined on top of the fireplace, she scanned over the pictures. There were pictures of Adam during his childhood, some of his family and his close friends including that black and white photo of her, Kat, Tommy and Justin. Tanya picked up the picture; she couldn't help but to smile when she saw that photo.

"Great picture huh?"

"Yeah, it is," Tanya said placing it back in its place on the mantle.

"These were the good times," Adam saying grabbing the cherished photo.

Tanya nodded. "Yes, they were."

"Justin, that kid was something else," he laughed.

"He was. It took some time getting used to him, but he was a cool kid," Tanya said laughing.

"I also remember someone complaining so much about how much they hated their hair," she jibed turning to him.

He cut his eyes over at her. "Who Tommy?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Adam!"

"Hey I just thought it would be cool to have long hair but it wasn't yet  _someone_  insisted that it looked good on me so I should keep it," he chided.

"Yeah, and that _someone_  wasn't complaining when someone commented on how cute he looked and I recalled he didn't mind fingers being ran through it," she said crossing her arms.

Adam sat the picture back on the mantle shaking his head. "Okay you got me there; you always had your quick wits about you," he said smiling.

Tanya smiled taking in his words. "Thanks, Adam. Let me see this patio of yours."

"Right this way," he said grabbing her hand leading her towards the shaded patio doors.

"Adam this is awesome!" she said glancing around.

There were three small circular tables that had three canvas chairs around them. The back area filled with a variety of potted flowers; she stepped over peering at the large grill over in the corner of the deck.

"This is nice," she said running her fingers over the smooth grille.

"My parents bought it last year but they never had the chance to use it so they just gave it to me," he said taking a seat at one of the patio tables.

"Adam, this is perfect, I love this."

He nodded. "I really love design of the pergola," Tanya said complementing the blended wooden and metal finish of the patio deck roof.

"Thanks, my mother picked this out before they moved out of this house she said that all the patterns reminded her of old mid-century style homes or something."

"I can see that," Tanya commented.

She took at the chair next to him. She could tell that this space meant a lot to him, judging from how cleaned and manicured everything was, so she was really happy that he would be allowing their friends to have the get-together at his place. Tanya turned to him grabbed his hand; he smiled embracing her hand in his own.

* * *

There he was at least that was what her she gathered from her data. She leered down at the tall, muscular figure striding along the beach far below her clutching her companion to her chest. Agent Morrigan had spent the past three days frantically gathering and researching as much data as she could on the targeted-subject. From all the data she had collected this subject definitely was one of those legacy rangers that they had sought. But they had yet to figure out whether or not the subject has gained access to any of the morphers, but that was not the order of business since the discovery of one of the legacy rangers Their mission now was to seek out the rest of the legacy rangers and get rid of them before they could harness the powers of those morphers.

Agent Morrigan was now devising a plan of attack, Lord Robogog granted her this favor after learning her discovery. She was beyond grateful for him granting her favor and sparing her life. Now, that she was back in his good graces she planned to execute an attack. First, she wanted to gather as much data on the target as possible, they needed to know their strengths and weaknesses and explore their legacy as a former power ranger. So far from her all collected data that she had gathered thus far this target was in contact with some of the others who could be legacy rangers.

Once she gathered enough data from the targeted subject she could proceed to next phase of her plan. This part would require full-exaction of her programming. Agent Morrigan couldn't wait to begin the next phase of her plan it was what she was greatly looking forward too. As she was staring down at the subject she seen them glance up towards the skies, she quickly stepped back on the craggy rock in hoping that she has not been seen. She took a step back forgetting that she was standing on an unsteady surface as she turned peering into the vast Pacific Seas rushing below her.

* * *

Tommy glimpsed at the towering craggy rocks that lined the surf-side of the beach. There was that feeling in his gut again, that something vile and extremely evil was lingering nearby. He didn't want to ponder too long so he continued heading down the surf. The graininess of the sand felt cool as he stepped through with his bare feet. The salty sea air was whipping away at his face. The beach was his place to go when he needed to think or mull something over. With all these gut feelings he had experienced lately he was sure that he would be spending a lot of time there. Tommy pulled in a deep breath, inhaling the salty air. None of the ominous vibes started till he arrived back in Angel Grove, so he knew the source of it was nearby or at least somewhere in the nearby vicinity.

But then again it he knew that his guts feelings had something to do with his recent discoveries. And if there was evil out there like he was suspecting then he wasn't too sure how much longer he could keep everything from his friends.

Even if he did decide to tell them, when he get the chance to do so?

Then he remembered the text from Kat saying that Adam was throwing a barbecue at his place this coming Sunday. Perhaps that would the perfect moment to reveal his findings and if was going to show what he found that would be the time to do so. Tommy sighed night was falling quickly, the sun was setting against the bright skies.

It was time to head back, he turned staring at the jaggy rocks before he started trekking back to his vehicle.


	19. Ranger Reunion

"Hey Tanya could you please hand me that plate of chicken?"

"Sure, she said handing him a large plate of uncooked chicken.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Tanya said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He placed the plate next to his open grille placing a few pieces on the open-pit. Fire and smoke raised up high from the pit permeating the air with the thick aroma of freshly cooked meats.

"Ahhhhh!" he called with a smile.

"Wow, sweetie smells wonderful."

He smiled at her compliment.

He and Tanya had spent the past three and half preparing for their barbecue dinner. While he was cooking the meat, Tanya was preparing the tables and some side dishes.

"I'm almost done with all the sides," Tanya announced stepping back out to the patio.

"That's great I'm just getting the chicken started…it will be done by the time everyone starts arriving."

"Awesome, I'm going to get back to it," she said shutting the patio door behind her.

Adam couldn't wait to not only see all his close friends but to unveil the special treat he planned for their barbecue dinner. He glanced down at his watch it was forty-five minutes till three. He needed to hurry and get most of this meat cooked and done if he wanted to have everything ready in time for their arrival…

"Alright, I think that's everything," she said setting down a large pot at the end of the fold-out table.

"Great, I think most of the meat is done," he said taking a step back from the grille.

Everything was in place, and the clear three circular tables lined together and, with the canvas patio chair seated around the tables. The food was hot and freshly prepared sitting on top on the foldable table. There sat a stack of plastic plates, and plenty of utensils lined next the food.

He glanced below opening up the large red cooler below, it being stacked with plenty of ice and a variety of sodas and water and a couple of miller drafts. So far so good, with everything set to go. He stepped out into the lawn of his back yard, the afternoon sun was beaming high in the cloudless skies, and the autumn air was cool providing a much-needed breeze. He stepped back over into the shade of his patio feeling completely satisfied with the way things had worked out thus far.

* * *

"Adam…Tanya!" called a familiar voice near the corner of the patio.

"Hey guys!"

"Aisha, Rocky!" Adam called.

"Hey girl!" Aisha said embracing Tanya.

"What's up Tanya," Rocky said hugging her too.

"Hope you didn't mind that we came in through the side," Aisha said pointing over to the open corner.

"No, not at all, that's why I left it unlocked."

"Man, something sure smells great!" Rocky said peering around his patio.

Adam chucked. "Rocky, feel free to get it started," he said gesturing over to the back table.

"Don't mind if I do," he said hurrying over.

"That Rocky," Aisha said with laughter.

"Well, I hope that we're not too early," she said looking around.

"No not at all," Tanya replied.

"Kat and Tommy will be on their way," Adam said glancing at his watch.

"Kat will probably be there on time…cannot say the same for Tommy," Adam jibed.

Tanya peered at him shaking her head. "Come on we got to give him credit at least he tries," she chided with laughter.

Aisha nodded. "Tommy tries…he has good intentions."

"Aisha go get some food, I'm sure that they will be there soon," Adam said…

"Hey everyone!" called an airy accented voice.

"Kat!" Tanya called going over to her.

"Kat," he called stepping over to her too.

"Hey Kat!" Rocky stood up greeting her with a hug.

"Katherine," Aisha called waving to her.

"Hey guys so good to see you again," Kat said with a smile.

Adam peered around the corner of his yard. "Hey Kat…where's Tommy?"

"Tommy said he would be running a late," she said taking a seat at one of the circular tables.

"Why did something come up?" Tanya asked.

"I'm not too sure…all he said was that there was something he needed to do first…" Kat said trailing off.

Judging from her expression, it seemed as if she really didn't know what to make of the situation about with Tommy or why he would run late. Adam was hoping that nothing had come up that would prevent him from showing up, as he was really looking forward to seeing his buddy.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yes?" she said turning to Rocky.

"Where's Tommy? I thought that he was back in town?"

"He said he will be here a little later."

He nodded continuing to eat his food. "I hope he makes it, I haven't seen Tommy in ages."

"Yeah me neither," Adam said taking a seat next to Rocky.

"Guys, Tommy reassured me that he will be here…so I don't see why we shouldn't get this started," she said standing to her feet…

* * *

"Hello guys!" Everyone ceased conversing turning their attention over to the familiar voice.

"Hey Tommy!" Adam called standing to his feet.

"Tommy," Kat said wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey everyone," he called waving.

"Man, it's good to see you," Adam said slapping his hand.

"Good to see you too…heard you're playing in a band now."

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"That's awesome…I would really like to hear you play sometimes."

"Hey Tommy," Aisha said embracing him.

"Long…time no see girl," Tommy said looking over her.

She nodded. "I know…someone act like just because they became a  _doctor_  that their too good to keep in contact," she chided with laughter.

Tommy shook his head. "I'm sorry…you're not the first person that has told me that…I've been trying to make an effort to keep in better contact."

"You better," she said smiling.

"Hey man," Rocky said slapping his hand.

"What's up Rocky," Tommy said.

"Hey man…go and eat," Adam said.

"Trust me I will be but first I have a little surprise for you all," he said slyly.

"Alright…" Kat said glancing around at everyone.

Adam looked over at Tanya she too seemed to share a look of confusion, they had all known Tommy long enough to know that there was no telling who or what their prankster friend had up his sleeves.

 


	20. The Familiar Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This is one of my personal favorite chapters. I love whenever former power rangers get together and reminiscing about their past. There is a small nod to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy in this chapter too.
> 
> The cover version of the song that Adam plays in this chapter was written by Youtube cover artist Paul Kim.

Tommy walked over to the edge of the patio.

"You can come on out,"

"What's up y'all!" called a strangely familiar voice.

"I don't believe it…" Aisha said standing to her feet.

"Zack is that really you?!"

"In the flesh!" he said with a bright smile.

"Wow!" she cried walking over hugging him.

"Good to see you too," he said embracing her.

"Yo…man I haven't see you in ages!" Rocky said making his way over to him.

"Yeah, man been a minute since we've ran into each other," Zack said slapping a hand to him.

Adam couldn't believe his very eyes, his friend, and the original black mighty morphin power ranger standing there before him tall, slender dressed in dark polo shirt and fitted denim jeans. His looks definitely surpassed the test of time; Zack still had that same fun youthful demeanor about him. He was truly taken aback, they hadn't seen in one another in probably over a decade if not longer.

"Hey Adam…" Zack said stepping over to him.

"Zack…wow…it's been…so…long!" he said stumbling over his words.

"Yeah, for sure," he said with laughter embracing him.

"Wow…what a surprise!" Adam said.

"Right!"

"Hey man," Tommy said.

"Come and meet the ladies."

"Hello, I'm Katherine…but everyone calls me Kat," she said reaching out a hand.

"Girl…give me a hug we're all family here," he laughed reaching over hugging her.

"Okay," Kat chuckled.

"Hello, I'm Tanya," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Tanya," Zack said embracing her.

"Good to meet you too."

He peered over at Tanya.

"What?" she asked staring back at him.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before…"

"Well…maybe I do sing so maybe you saw me performing?"

Zack eyes widen. "My girl and I saw you singing at last year at the San Diego gospel festival!"

"Wow…that's really awesome!"

"You were really good…that's crazy I never thought I would be here getting to meet you," he said with excitement.

"Pleasure is all mine."

"Zack…go grab some food so we can get this party started," Adam said.

"Yeah…for sure…for sure," he said heading over to the table.

"So inquiring minds want to know how did the two of you run into one another?" Aisha asked turning to Zack and Tommy.

"Well, I actually run into my man here at the U.C. Berkley campus," Zack said wrapping his arm around Tommy.

"Yeah I was coming from one of the conference meetings and as I was heading back to my hotel, I spotted my man here near the campus dormitories at first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me…I was like no way that's cannot be Zack Taylor I was going to walk away but something told me to just go up to him and see and here we are now."

"So, Zack you living up in Berkeley?" Adam asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, I was there visiting some family and one of my cousins attends college there."

"Whenever I ran into Tommy he mentioned that he would going back down to AG and he said that several friends were still living down here so I figured it would a good time to come down here and catch with everyone."

"That's cool," Rocky answered continuing to eat his food.

"So where are you living now?" Adam asked.

"I moved down to San Diego with my cousin Curtis to run  _Akiba_ our martial arts academy."

"That's awesome man," Tommy said slapping his hand.

"Thanks."

"So let me guess it was Tommy's idea to surprise all of us?" Aisha said.

"Actually no, we hadn't planned on surprising you guys at all, it just happened to work out that way," Zack answered.

"I told him about the barbecue party earlier this week but he wasn't in town I just picked him up from the airport today."

"So everything just worked itself out in a way," Tanya said.

Tommy turned to her nodding, "Yeah, it did."

"Wow, isn't that something how things just work themselves out like that?!" Kat said laughing.

Adam had to agree with her on that one, it really was incredible how sometimes when you least expect it things just work out for the better. He glanced over at Tanya, she, Kat and Tommy were engaging with one another. He was hoping that maybe their relationship would somehow works itself out in just the same matter. Adam turned to his grill, tubes of smoke was rising up into the air from it. He made his way over to the pit, sniffing the air from the sights and smells it seemed like his special treat for everyone was ready.

He gathered a small pan and some thongs pulling some of the meat from the grilling pit.

"Guys I have a special treat for you."

"Whatever it is sure smells great!" Kat said.

"Yeah, Adam smells amazing," Tommy added sniffing the air.

"Here you go," he said placing a couple of slabs of the meat on top Tanya's plate.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Here you are," he said placing some slabs of smoking meat on Zack's plate.

"Thanks Adam," he said sniffing the meat.

"Say man what kind of meat is this?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"The long thin slices of beef are  _bulgogi_ …and those thick ribs pieces are  _kalbi_."

"This is Korean food right?" Rocky said.

"That is correct my friend," Adam said taking some slices for himself taking a seat next to Tanya.

"I don't think I've ever had Korean food before," Tommy said cautiously taking a bite of the thinly sliced beef.

"Wow, this is really good Adam," Kat said eating a piece of the kalbi.

"Yeah, man this is hitting the spot," Tommy commented.

"Very delicious," Aisha said.

"Adam, this is amazing," Tanya added.

He smiled; it made him really happy to see all his friends enjoying his cooking.

"I thought I would throw a twist to our barbecue."

"This was definitely a great choice," Zack said with a mouthful of kalbi.

Adam chuckled. "Thanks guys," he said taking a bite of the bulgogi.

* * *

"Kat, got a question for you," Zack said turning to her.

"Okay?"

"Didn't you succeed Kimberly in the power succession?"

She nodded, "I did. I received her powers and went on to become pink power ranger."

"How about you Tanya? You were a ranger right?"

She chuckled. "Sure was."

"When did you become a ranger?"

"I succeeded Aisha receiving her powers."

"That's cool," Zack said nodding.

"Since we are on the subject I would like to know what everyone's toughest moment as a power ranger," Tommy said.

A collectively moment of silence surrounded the patio. Adam leaned back against his canvas seat trying to recall one of the toughest time he spent as a ranger.

"For me it would be battling the  _hatemaster_ …that was tough dealing with everyone hating on another and I was really thinking that this monster is really going to get the best of us but in the end we pulled though."

Adam nodded recalling their time trying to defeat the  _hatemaster_  it was definitely one of their toughest battles.

"I think for me whenever we were turned into children…and I was transported back to Mexico, trying to face everything as an adult is one thing but going through battles as a kid was just down-right scary I really thought we goners and wouldn't survive against Rita and Lord Zedd."

"Yeah, being turned into children was some crazy stuff," Tommy said.

"Yeah, it was," Kat said in agreement grabbing his hand.

"For me…" Kat said trailing off, "that time when Tommy was brainwashed by the machine empire, that was crazy he and Jason were battling one another in that arena and we were captured and…" she turning away from everyone.

Adam knew that, that was one of the toughest moments for her; it took Kat several weeks to recover from the shock of the incident.

"Kat…" Tanya said grabbing for her hand.

"I'm sorry I just get a little choked up thinking about that time."

"It's understandable I thought I had almost lost myself in that battle."

"Yeah, that truly a test for me…I almost contemplated giving up my powers after that."

He was quite shocked at what she revealed and from the looks of everyone so were they. But at the risk of making Kat even more upset Adam decided not to ask into her statement it was obviously that she had overcome that and he was glad that she decided to stay on the team.

"For me it was the discovery of finding my parents…I hadn't seen them in several years and I cannot tell you guys how much I had missed them so much. I cherished the time I got to spend with them and leaving them was one of the hardest things I've had to do. I kept thinking if I give up my ranger duties then I can be with my parents."

Everyone nodded expressing how much they understood the sacrifices they all had to make to protect and save the universe from evil. Adam never knew that she felt this way, but as selfish as it was he was glad she decided to stay on the team. She meant everything to him and it would have devastated him if Tanya left the team.

"How about you Zack?" Rocky asked.

"I say being picked to go to the world peace summit."

"Really?" Tommy said.

"Yeah… don't get me wrong it was an honor to being picked in all and I had an amazing time in Switzerland but it was tough having to give up my ranger duties."

"I can understand that, that's totally how I felt when I decided to stay behind in Africa. It was hard giving up my ranger duties but I knew that my calling was to help out there and I couldn't have picked a better successor," Aisha said smiling over at Tanya.

"Yeah that's exactly how I was feeling…but I knew the powers were going into good hands," he said looking over at Adam.

He couldn't help but to smile at his kind words, it made him feel really good knowing that Zack felt he was totally worthy of preceding him.

"How about you Adam?" Tanya asked.

"I would have to say the facing the mirror of regret. That was really difficult facing issues I dealt with in childhood, being bullied over my size and reliving that was hard because it took me so long to face those fears and deal with the bullying. It was really tough for me to face that again. Rita and Zedd really hit home with that one and after that I really had to stop and think about what I was getting myself into."

"I know that must've been really tough," Tanya said stroking his hand.

"Hey man but you show them whose boss and you overcame it," Tommy added.

"Yeah, I did with everyone's help," Adam said cupping Tanya's hand in her own.

"How about you Mr. Power ranger legacy?" Kat said nudging Tommy.

He sat back in his canvas chair taking in her question.

"I think for me was losing my green ranger powers."

"Is that so?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, after everything I had been with you and the others and it hit like a tons of bricks it took a long time for me to over that the fact that I couldn't fight alone-side with everyone any longer.  _Man_  that stuff messes with your head after a while I was honestly torn about for the longest. But thank goodness Alpha and Zordon thought enough of me to bring me back as the white ranger."

"Wow, it's amazing how being power rangers has shaped our lives," Tanya said.

"You can say that again," Rocky chided.

"Biggest selfless sacrifices one can ever make," Kat said.

"Definitely," Aisha said in agreement.

"If I could I would become a power ranger again," Adam confessed.

"You really...would?" Tommy asked leaning in closer to him.

"Yeah, I would…it was awesome getting to go back and help out some of the other teams of power rangers."

"I would become a ranger again too," Rocky said.

"Yeah, so would I," Tanya said.

"I would too," Kat added.

"I wouldn't mind taking a crack at the powers again," Zack said with laughter.

Adam glanced around the patio at all his friends, he was truly taken aback that they all shared a collectively sentiment about their past as power rangers…

* * *

"Say Adam could we have some tunes?"

"Would you guys like to hear some music?"

"Yeah," everyone agreed collectively.

Just as Adam was heading into the house to grab his radio a thought struck him that this would be the perfect moment for him to play a cover song he had practiced for their show-case but unfortunately didn't have a chance to play it.

Adam headed over to his bedroom, grabbing his acoustic guitar.

He stepped outside on to the patio with his acoustic in hand.

The patio fell silence as all eyes were on Adam.

"Whoa…man you're going to play for us?!" Zack said.

He nodded. "Sure am."

"Adam, this is awesome, so happy that we're going to get a chance to hear you play," Kat said.

"He's really good," Aisha said with smiling over at him.

He glanced at Tanya, her bright smile peering his way.

"What are you going to play?"

"I'm going to play a cover of Katy Perry's " _The one that got away."_

"Oh I love that song," Tanya said leaning in close.

Adam pulled his chair away for the circular table sitting down in front of his best friends.

He sucked in a deep breath and began strumming a chord.

" _Summer after high school, when we first met_  
 _We make-out in my Mustang to Radiohead_  
 _And on my eighteenth birthday,_  
 _we got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents liquor_   
_and climb to the roof_   
_Talk about our future like we had a clue_   
_Never planned that one day_   
_I'd be losing you_

_In another life, you would be my girl_   
_We'd keep all our promises,_   
_be us against the world_   
_In another life, I would make you stay_   
_So I don't have to say you were_   
_the one that got away_   
_the one that got away_

_All these money can't buy me a time machine_   
_Can't replace you with a million rings_   
_I shoulda told you what you meant to me_   
_Cause now I pay the price_

_And in another life_   
_you would be my girl_   
_We keep full of promises_   
_Be us against the world_

_And in another life_   
_I would make you stay_   
_So I don't have to say_   
_You were the one that got away_   
_The one that got away_   
_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_o-o-o-o-o-one_

_o-o-o-o-o-one_

_And in another life_  
 _I would make you stay_  
 _So I don't have to say_  
 _You were the one that got away_  
 _The one that got away…"_ he sung plucking the last chord of the cover.

He sat his acoustic on his lap taking in the collectively applaud that erupted out on his patio.

"Wow…Adam that was so good!" Tommy cried.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Kat said.

"Man, that was…awesome!" Zack said slapping Adam's hand.

"Sweetie that was so good," Tanya said wrapping her arms around him.

It really made him feel good that Tanya and his friends really enjoyed his rendition of the song.

"Thanks so much," Adam said feeling his face grow warm.

"Wow, man you're going have to teach me how to play like that," Zack said with laughter.

"Definitely," Adam chuckled.

"You guys are so crazy," Aisha said laughing.

"Tommy what is?" asked Kat.

He said nothing and slowly stood to his feet walking over towards the side of the house.

* * *

 Agent Morrigan swiftly turned away leaning back against the siding of Adam's house. After a few moments she peeked her head out from the side and saw that everyone had continued on talking and eating. She breathed a sigh of relief, pressing a set of codes on her pad she transported back to their colony...

 She slid her pad into the commander board, and started typing a set of keystrokes into the board. All the data from the pad began scrolling across the wide-screen along with 3D holograms of the former power rangers.

 

" _Power Rangers_   _human beings with super human strengths and abilities dedicated to protecting any life form in peril or need of emergency assistance. Fighting skills far exceed any other human and many non-human life forms_ …"

" _Rocky DeSantos former red mighty morphin power ranger, red ninja ranger, and blue zeo ranger."_

" _Aisha Campbell former yellow mighty morphin power ranger and yellow ninja ranger."_

" _Katherine Hilliard former pink mighty morphin power ranger, pink zeo ranger and pink turbo ranger."_

" _Tanya Sloan former yellow zeo and turbo ranger."_

" _Zackary Taylor original black mighty morphin power ranger."_

" _Adam Park former black mighty morphin power ranger, black ninja ranger, green zeo ranger and green turbo ranger."_

" _Dr. Thomas "_ Tommy _" Oliver former green mighty morphin power ranger, white ranger, white ninja ranger, red zeo ranger, red turbo ranger and black dino ranger_."

She typed more data into the board. The scanner began taking in the data and each and every one of their images appeared before her on the screen. Agent Morrigan sat back in her commander chair feeling mighty proud of herself.

A couple of days ago she got a hit on one of the legacy ranger. The search led her to the discovery of Tommy Oliver who has held the longest stint as a Power Ranger, and while she followed him, he unbeknownst led her to the discovery of the some of the other former power rangers.

Agent Morrigan continued following all of them as much as she could try to gather as much information on them as she could. She was able to gather much more information from that gathering all the former rangers were having. Her pad was receiving so much data that she rushed back to the colony to input all the data. Once again Lord Robogog declared that he would spare her life for the second time for her recent discoveries. It made her so happy knowing that she was back in her Lord's high favor. The thing she had yet to tell her Lord was that her pad has only identified Tommy Oliver as a legacy ranger. She hadn't been sure why this was the case.

Agent Morrigan spent a lot of time pondering how and why Tommy Oliver could be one of the legacy rangers. Her thoughts started flickering between her pad and the terminal screen. She peered at the screen rereading the caption under Tommy's name.

" _Dr. Thomas "_ Tommy _" Oliver former green mighty morphin power ranger, white ranger, white ninja ranger, red zeo ranger, red turbo ranger and black dino ranger_."

She took notice that he had served multiple stints as a power rangers, more so than the others, so that certainly would be a reason for him for the pad to have identified him as one of the legacy power rangers. But this still didn't help explain why she couldn't find millennium morphers or any of the other legacy rangers.

Maybe it was as Buredo-run suggested that Tommy Oliver was the one in possession of the morphers so that's why her pad was able to find him and not them. Nonetheless, her pad located one of the legacy rangers and he inadvertently led her to the discovery of former rangers who could be the missing legacy rangers, so that was good enough for her.

Now that she knew the identities of Tommy Oliver's cohorts, Agent Morrigan could now begin executing her plan.

 

 

 

 


End file.
